Malos Entendidos
by Vanelope
Summary: ¿cómo podía sobrevivir su matrimonio cuando ella sabía que no podía darle a Su esposo el hijo que deseaba? ¿Cómo sobrevive un matrimonio cuando hay sospecha de infidelidad?
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola Chicas/os! ¡**__Espero que estén bien! Soy nueva en el mundo de Fanfic, a ver les cuento un poco sobre mí, me llamo Vanessa soy de algún país de Latinoamérica, no al sur, más del norte hehehe, tengo 20 Año, próxima a los 21 (Que nervios), desde pequeña me llamaban mucho la atención estos fic, y siempre quise hacer uno así que… ¡Tadaaaaa! de hecho esta es mi segunda historia, es un __**Mimato**__ se me ocurrió utilizar un tema un tanto maduro, cuando lo lean se enteraran ;) _

_No sé qué más decirles de mí, he leído muchas novelas en este sitio, que están buenísima, y tiernísimas ¡awww! Pero bueno aquí les presento el primer capítulo, espero que le den una oportunidad dejen cometarios para saber si les gusto o que y no sean bruscos conmigo, voy empezando._

_**Sin más preámbulos les presento **__**MALOS ENTENDIDOS**_

_Digimon____**No**____me pertenece_

**Malos Entendidos:**

**Capítulo I**

Mimi Tachikawa permaneció en un extremo de la fiesta y confió en que la expresión serena que había practicado frente al espejo durante la última semana siguiera en su sitio.

El hecho de que sus obligaciones como la esposa del dueño de una de las cadenas de hoteles más lujosos e importantes de todo el Mundo rigieran su vida personal era un gran inconveniente, sobre todo aquella noche, en que ella se sentía nerviosa por la necesidad de compartir las noticias que había recibido de su médico de Miami

Para garantizar la absoluta discreción había ido a los Estados Unidos a hacerse aquel examen médico tan particular. Ahora casi se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Porque si la prensa se hubiera enterado de lo ocurrido al menos se habría ahorrado tener que darle la noticia a Yamato.

Sabía que era una cobardía aquel pensamiento. Y ella no era cobarde le dio un sorbo a su copa, Solo una hora más y volvería a casa con su esposo, de pronto sintió como los ojos zafiros de su amado se posaban en ella, observo como el con un gesto se alejó de sus invitados y se acercó a ella, regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, y besándola fugazmente en los labios

–Lamento no poder estar contigo como debería, princesa- Murmuro el joven rubio de treinta años que vestía un traje Armani hecho a la medida

– Algunas veces la vida de la esposa del mejor empresario de Japón es como estar encarcelada - contesto la Castaña mientras se alisaba su vestido verde favorito y le regalaba una dulce sonrisa

Los labios de Yamato se torcieron en un gesto que daba a su cara un aire cínico.

—Se lo diré a tu padre - dijo él

—Ni se te ocurra

A Yamato le divertía la tendencia a escalar socialmente del Padre de Mimi, pero ella era menos tolerante con su padre. Ella, al fin y al cabo, era la escalera por la que el esperaba escalar

—No tengo ganas de escuchar el sermón de mi madre acerca de lo afortunada que soy, ni de lo privilegiada que soy por tener esta vida

—A lo mejor tu madre puede comprender mejor que yo tu evidente decepción por lo que te ha tocado en la vida -el tono de Matt hacía ver que sólo estaba bromeando a medias

—No estoy decepcionada con lo que me ha tocado.

Se sentía más bien destrozada. Pero aquél no era el momento de decírselo. Sabía que le costaría entender, a ella misma le pareció poco creíble que fuera asi, pero las muestras estaban allí; el dolor seguía presente… ¿tal vez debería darle una antesala de lo que iba a decir esta noche? ¡No! Mejor no, Yamato se preocuparía más de lo que estaba, sabía que unos de los hoteles de la cadena las cosas no estaba bien, sobre todo cuando el noto una desviación de fondo que estaba haciendo un empleado en la misma. No valía la pena no ahora mismo

—Tachikawa-la llamó una mujer para luego llamar a su esposo - ¡Yamato! Te estaba buscando

Mimi apretó los dientes y se giró hacia Graziana Ricci, la esposa del ministro de Economia de Japón. La mujer se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa radiante empastada en su maquillado rostro.

—¿Cómo estás?- dándole un beso en cada mejilla- ¡Yamato!-dirigiéndose al rubio- Todo un príncipe, es una lástima que mi hija te haya dejado, ambos hubiesen hecho una pareja tan Mona ¿no es así Mimi?

—Señora Ricci, yo creo que con la única persona que hago una pareja "Mona"- haciendo señas con sus dedos en señal de comilla, respondió el rubio sonriendo despectivamente- es con quien me case

La señora Ricci frunció exageradamente el ceño- yo no lo considero así, pero bueno a veces la clase alta tiende a buscar nuevos retos, con alguien-observo a Mimi de arriba hacia abajo- inferior, ¿pero yo que sé de esto cierto querido? ¡oh! Creo que acabo de ver a Natsuko, un placer verte siempre Yamato- sonriendo exageradamente sin mostrar líneas de expresión debido a que el Botox las había borrado- Tachikawa

Mimi hizo un gesto solemne- cada vez es más difícil

¿Decías algo?- indago el rubio

Ella se giro sonriendo- no, -negando con su cabeza, mientras él le ofrecía su brazo para que ambos se dirigieran a la pista de baile; donde la orquesta comenzó a tocar. Mimi se relajó y sonrió, dispuesta a disfrutar una agrada ble experiencia, junto a su esposo, luego del baile y los aplausos por el mismo, los esposo Ishida continuaron socializando con los invitados de la fiesta, hasta que el agasajo culmino y regresaron a su mansión

Mimi estaba en su baño mirándose en el espejo, respira profundo mientras se coloca su bata de baño para cubrir el camisón y salió en busca de su esposo, encontrándolo sentado en la cama con un gesto pensativo y su torso desnudo, ¡era tan guapo! Él era el sueño de toda mujer, el tipo de príncipe para un cuento de hadas. Tenía el cabello Rubio, los ojos Azules, y la altura de un atleta profesional. Su cuerpo era musculoso, sin un gramo de grasa, y su rostro podría haber sido el de una estrella de cine.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando el hablo–Acerca de lo que dijiste… en la fiesta- hizo una pausa, al ver el rostro confuso de la castaña- sobre lo difícil que es ser mi Esposa- medito un momento – "es como estar encarcelada"-imitando en broma la voz de la castaña

Ella tuvo que tragar saliva dos veces antes de contestar:

—Es verdad —suspiró ella—. Pero no he querido ofenderte

—No estoy ofendido, más bien estoy preocupado —dijo él sinceramente.

Ella se sintió culpable.

Yamato no había hecho nada mal. Excepto elegir a la mujer equivocada para ser su esposa.

—Ha sido un día un poco duro. Eso es todo.

Él le agarró la cara con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Me he pasado toda la mañana con representantes de Odaiba de una organización femenina hablando de la necesidad de guarderías y de escuelas.

Yamato frunció el ceño como si no pudiera comprender qué le molestaba a ella de aquello. Él había tenido muchas reuniones como aquélla, y todas habían ido bien.

— ¿y qué sucedió? Tu eres una mujer sumamente inteligente, supongo que pudiste manejar el tema- manteniendo la calma- ciertamente tú te has informado suficiente como para hacerle frente

—No, según las delegadas. Ellas sintieron que una mujer sin hijos, no podía comprender los desafíos a los que se enfrentan las madres trabajadoras. Las delegadas creen que Hikari es ideal para este trabajo al ser la esposa de una de los dueños del grupo Ishida- Comento encogiéndose los hombros- y que yo debería mantenerme al margen

— ¿Te han dicho eso a ti?

Él no parecía ofendido por la actitud de las delegadas, sino meramente curioso. No se imaginaba cuánto le había dolido a ella el rechazo de aquellas mujeres.

Se sentía agotada después de aquella llamada telefónica de su médico de Miami.

—Sí.

—Me alegro entonces de que seas serena- comento sin más

—¿Quieres decir que te alegras de que no las haya mandado al diablo?

Yamato chasqueó la lengua, como si no pudiera imaginársela haciendo semejante cosa.

—Como si fueras capaz de hacerlo… —dijo.

—Quizás lo haya hecho.

—Te conozco. No hay ninguna posibilidad.

—Tal vez no me conozcas tanto como crees.

No sabía el dolor que le ocasionaba a ella, presenciar como el miraba con ojos esperanzadores Taiki y Suri, los hijos de sus amigos Taichi y Sora, o a los pequeños de Hikari y Takeru no sabía que llevaba meses sufriendo en silencio para no preocuparlo a el…

—¿Lo has hecho?

—No, pero tuve ganas de hacerlo.

—Lo que queremos y lo que nos permitimos hacer rara vez es lo mismo.

Ella se apartó de él y se abrazó a si misma sintiendo pena por sí y su relación.

—¿Te sientes desgraciada, Mimi?-

—No más que la mayoría de la gente —admitió.

¡Estaba tan cansada de fingir!

—¿No eres feliz? —preguntó Yamato con un tono de sorpresa.

—Dos de las delegadas fueron muy poco sutiles al expresar su opinión de que ya era hora de que yo debería darte ya un heredero—dijo Mimi en lugar de contestar.

—¿Y eso te ha disgustado?

—Un poco.

—No debería. Pronto tendrás buenas noticias en ese sentido.

Ella sintió como si le hubieran echado sal a la herida.

—¿Y si no puedo? —preguntó ella, tanteando un terreno en el que todavía no estaba preparada para entrar.

Yamato puso sus manos encima de sus hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

— ¿Te sientes disgustada porque todavía no hemos podido tener un niño?-pregunto con dulzura, e inmediatamente agrego- no lo estés. Sólo llevamos un año intentándolo. El médico dijo que las mujeres que han estado tomando la píldora durante un tiempo prolongado pueden tardar más en quedarse embarazadas, pero pronto ocurrirá.- besando suavemente su frente, apartándose de ella para verla a los ojos, vio como estos comenzaban a tornarse rojos y algunas lágrimas se escapaban, limpio su rostro y la beso con todo el cariño y amor -Te amo… -últimamente no se lo decía casi, ella pensaba que quizás el ya no la amara, no como antes

Ella solo enterró su cara en el pecho de él llorando- Lo la-la..mento- hipando

Ten paciencia princesa- respondió el abrazándola más fuerte- Después de todo, sabemos que todo está en orden.

Aquellas palabras la afectaron más aún.

Antes de casarse con Matt, hacía cuatro años, ambos se habían sometido a rigurosas pruebas médicas para determinar su compatibilidad, realizaron pruebas que iban desde grupo sanguíneo, hasta la compatibilidad del esperma de él con la mucosidad del cuello del útero de ella. Aunque sabía que todo sonaba frio y mecánico, eran exigencias del patriarca de la familia Ishida es decir el abuelo de Yamato, Senjun Ishida con la finalidad de que existiera más generaciones Ishida, a ellos no le importó puesto que se amaban con locura, y afortunadamente los resultados eran normales. Absolutamente compatibles para concebir, y ella era tan fértil como cualquier mujer de su edad.

La mayor sorpresa para ella había sido saber que él quería esperar un tiempo para tener hijos. Ella no lo había comprendido. Aún en aquel momento no sabía por qué había querido que esperasen. Pero ahora sabía que cualquier posibilidad de tener niños había terminado.

Luego de eso ella se apartó. Él pareció molesto., últimamente ella lo rechazaba, ya no quería que la tocase, no como antes. Hubiera querido agarrarla y preguntarle ¿por qué después de cuatro años de matrimonio lleno de amor? aunque esa hubiera sido una reacción primitiva y sabia su frágil Mimi no merecía ningún comportamiento arcaico por parte de el

—¡Venga! Vamos a dormir-dijo el cambiando el tono de voz y tomando la mano de su amada, una vez sobre la cama y arropados con los edredones, el volvió hacer el intento de abrazarla pero ella se aparto el rechazo físico de Mimi no era una novedad. Llevaba meses rechazándolo. Pero cada vez que la veía apartarse de su contacto, él se sentía en estado de shock. Después de Tres años de respuestas apasionadas por parte de ella cuando él la tocaba, era comprensible que él se sintiera incapaz de comprender su repentino cambio.

Su rechazo físico había empezado un mes después de que Mimi dejara de tomar la píldora para que pudiera quedarse embarazada. Al principio él lo había achacado a una cuestión hormonal, pero luego la cosa había empeorado.

Algunas veces ella hacía el amor como lo había hecho antes, y él se quedaba tranquilo. Pero luego volvía a aparecer su rechazo.

Últimamente aquello se repetía más y más.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo rechazaran, y que lo hiciera su esposa le parecía totalmente inaceptable.

—Mimi…- susurro el observando la espalada de su amada y levantando su mano y acariciando el cabello de esta- ¿No quieres tener un hijo mío? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que vaya a suceder?

Ella inhalo aire y lo exhalo muy lentamente—Sí, quiero tener un hijo tuyo. Más que nada en el mundo. No sé cómo puedes pensar que no lo deseo.

—Entonces no sé por qué te altera tanto esta situación.- hablo bajito acercándose lentamente a ella, colocando su mano en su muslo izquierdo y acariciándolo -Pronto podrás silenciar a esa gente con la realidad de tu embarazo- beso la piel que el camisón dejaba al descubierto- Y en cuanto a los de la delegada simplemente haz que se reúnan con Hikari.

—Y con eso ya está todo arreglado, ¿no?

—Debería ser así. No entiendo el porqué de tu reacción. Has tratado con gente bastante más difícil que estas mujeres.- contesto el rubio besando el cuello de la chica, con suma lentitud seduciéndola

—Me duele un poco la cabeza Yama…-hizo una pausa- esta noche no quiero- respondió la chica cerrando fuertemente los ojos para retener en vano las lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse por su rostro.

—Está bien- contesto el con desgana separándose del cuerpo de ella- ¡Buenas Noches Mimi!- ¿Tendría un amante con quien compartiese su naturaleza afectiva?, se preguntó él al verla tan fría.

Él sintió rabia al pensarlo. Era lo único que podía ocurrírsele para explicar su actitud distante. Y encima a veces parecía ausente Conocía a Mimi más que muchos hombres conocían a sus esposas, y por lo que sabía de su carácter, ella nunca haría algo tan deshonroso como tener una aventura. Ella además de ser una mujer íntegra, también había sido muy apasionada…

Si una de las dos cosas cambiaba, ¿cambiaría la otra?

¿Habría algún desconocido a quien dedicase su secreta sensualidad? No podía creerlo de ella, pero aunque pareciera improbable, tenía que saber la verdad.

Llamaría a la agencia de detectives y pediría una investigación acerca de las actividades y movimientos de Mimi durante el último año. Hawke, el dueño de la agencia de detectives internacional, era muy discreto y el mejor en su profesión.

De una forma u otra, llegaría al fondo del misterio del comportamiento de su esposa. Si había otro hombre, él lo averiguaría y manejaría la situación de acuerdo con la información.

La idea logró que una rabia primitiva hiciera presa de él.

—¡Buenas Noche Yama!- murmuro la chica con su dulce voz, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicas/os**, ¡espero que estén bien!, Me imagino que el Side está con la fiebre del Mundial. =) , les comento me sentí un poco triste porque casi no tuve comentarios y esto me hace preguntarme, ¿debería continuar?, pero luego lo pensé bien y este fic es literalmente mi hijo, y realmente se lo que se siente cuando te dejan con las ansias de leer algo que consideras bueno, así que sin más preámbulos les dejo el segundo Capítulo de **Malos entendidos**, no sin antes darles las Gracias a **IzzieBlake** y a **Try To Follow Me** (Mente perversa según ella) sin mas

_**Digimon No me Pertenece**_

* * *

**Capitulo II: Malos Entendidos**

—¡No puedo creer que te quieras divorciar!- Respondió una sorprendida pelirroja a su mejor amiga- pero si tú y Matt se aman ¿Por qué tomas esta decisión tan drástica de esta forma?

La castaña observo un momento su copa de vino, luego dirigió la mirada a su amiga quien tenía en sus brazos a su hija Suri de ocho meses, la copia bebe de Taichi, sintió una punzada de dolor, pensar que ella no tendría esa dicha- es una decisión pre-determinada- hablo al fin- llevo tiempo pensándolo y creo que es lo mejor

—¿Por qué lo quieres Hacer? - Insistió Sora

—Yo… yo soy un fracaso como esposa Sora- contesto la joven sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- tu no lo comprenderías estas feliz con Taichi, tienen dos hermosos hijos que llenan sus días de alegría- su voz se hizo más baja- en cambio yo… - cerro sus ojos y medito un momento, sintió la mirada de cariño y apoyo de su amiga, mas sin embargo esta no la presiono, simplemente se quedó en silencio, por eso la quería tanto, ella siempre ha sido su pilar y la ha ayudado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida

—No puedo tener hijos –susurro al final Tachikawa- es decir, estoy enferma

—¡Oh Dios mío! Mimi- la castaña alzo la mirada y vio como el rostro de su amiga estaba en Shock y gruesas lagrimas surcaban su rostro, haciendo que ella derramara las que por tanto tiempo trato de evitar- ¿Qué pasa cariño?- acoto la pelirroja dejando a su hija en el corral, para dirigirse hacia la castaña y darle un cálido abrazo maternal, Mimi se dejó hacer como si de una muñeca se tratara mientras daba riendas suelta a un llanto lleno de dolor, no supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, luego de eso la castaña conto todo a su amiga, quien la miraba con lastimas

— ¡Soy un fracaso de esposa Sora!, no puedo condenar a Yamato a esto, él ya tiene suficientes problemas- comento con la voz quebrada- por favor, promete que no le dirás nada. No quiero preocuparlo por mi.

—¡Oh Cariño debes hablar con él! Te comprenderá – respondió la pelirroja afligida como su amiga- yo no le diré nada, eso solo te compete a ti, pero por favor hazlo pronto, no es justo que cargues con todo esto sola.

—Lo sé- murmuro la castaña mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, en eso escucharon como la puerta de la casa de la Takenouchi se abría, dando paso a un Castaño de hermosa sonrisa y mirada chocolatada

—¡Vaya pero miren quien está aquí!- grito efusivo el joven de cabellos un poco rebelde- ¡Princesa de Ishida, es un honor tenerla en este humilde hogar!- haciendo reverencia en broma para luego dirigirse a su esposa y besarla en los labios

—Siempre tan gracioso plebeyo Taichi – Respondió la castaña siguiéndole el juego y limpiado el rastro de las lágrimas de su rostro

— ¡te vez fea cuando lloras!- comento en broma, acercándose para abrazarla en modo de saludo-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas?

Mimi miro fugazmente a su amiga, la cual entendió todo en ese instante- Mimi me estaba comentando su experiencia unos jovencitos huérfanos de odaiba, como la historia era muy triste ya vez…- no pudo culminar porque se vio interrumpida por su esposo

—¡Oh ya veo! Es bueno que te involucres en las actividades sociales sobre todo si es por una buena causa- Comento Solemne para luego agregar en todo de broma- ¡Princesa hormonal!- haciendo unos movimientos graciosos con su cejas, lo que hizo sonreír ambas mujeres- y hablando de hormonas ¿ya estas embarazada?

La castaña sintió una puntada cuando escucho esa pregunta, iba a responder pero inmediatamente se vio interrumpida por su amigo- Yamato me comento, que lo están intentando- coloco su dedo índice y pulgar en su mentó en señal de pensamiento- ahora que lo pienso debería recomendarte algunas posiciones para que sea más rápido la concepción, aunque no creo que el rubio oxigenado tenga mi puntería

— ¡Taichi!- grito una ruborizada Sora reprendiendo a su Marido, comenzando así una típica discusión entre los esposos

— ¡Chicos!- alzo un poco la voz la castaña- me voy, fue un placer verlos- tomando su cartera y despidiéndose de sus amigos

— ¡Te acompaño a la puerta!- se apresuró a decir la pelirroja dejando a su esposo con la palabra en la boca, al cual no le quedó más remedio que encogerse los hombros y despedirse de la castaña, para luego dirigirse hacia su hija tomando en brazo a la pequeña dedicándole unas palabras dulces, que no hacían más que arrancar carcajadas a la bebe

—Ya sabes cariño, debes contarle todo a el- dijo Sora- y recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo- abrazando a la castaña

—Gracias Sora- luego de la despedida se dirigió a su auto y se fue en dirección a la casa que compartía con su esposo, cuando llego a la misma se dispuso a ir a su habitación no sin antes avisarles a la ama de llaves que no cenaría, una vez estuvo en su habitación se cambió su vestuario y se recostó un rato

A su mente llego el recuerdo de principio de su enfermedad Había sentido dolor en la cavidad pélvica a pesar de que no era la fecha de su periodo. Cada mes el dolor se hacía más fuerte, y ya no se limitaba a la época de su periodo. Según Michael Washington su médico y amigo en Miami, eso era típico de su estado, pero ciertamente no era agradable

Le estaba resultando difícil ocultarle la verdad a Yamato también, pero pronto… no tendría que hacerlo. Le contaría el resultado de la laparoscopia que se había hecho en secreto en un viaje a Miami. Y luego le diría lo que le había dicho el michael que significaba su estado para el futuro y él le diría que su matrimonio se había acabado.

Aquel pensamiento era peor que el dolor de su abdomen. Pero ella se obligó a pensar en el presente, no en el probable futuro.

Tal vez un baño y un analgésico fueran suficientes y no tuviera que tomar esos fuertes calmantes con los que se quedaba atontada todo el día.

Lo curioso era que Yamato no se había dado cuenta.

¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta un hombre de que su esposa tenía el comportamiento de una drogadicta? Si él la hubiera querido como decía, aquello no habría pasado inadvertido. Cuando la bañera estuvo llena, Mimi puso aceites perfumados dentro. Se quitó la bata de seda y se metió. Después de treinta minutos oyó ruidos en el dormitorio.

—Espero que no te hayas dormido en la bañera…

Ella abrió los ojos y el impacto de la presencia de su marido fue como un golpe. Era un pecado que fuera tan guapo.

—No estoy durmiendo. No te irrites.

—Parecías dormida —la acusó.

Su mirada tuvo una intensidad que pareció decirle algo. Ella lo miró con deseo también.

Los analgésicos y el baño caliente hicieron su efecto.

Cuando ella le dijera la verdad y él aceptase que había una sola solución práctica para su futuro debido a que ella no podía darle el heredero tan ansiado, ella tendría que vivir el resto de su vida sin sentir lo que su tacto evocaba en ella, pensó.

—Supongo que no has pensado acompañarme en la bañera, ¿no? Te lo digo por cuestiones de seguridad… Compréndelo —dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

Él achicó los ojos.

—¿Es ésa una invitación? —preguntó.

—¿Tú qué crees?- se sentía desinhibida

—Bueno pienso que hay que aprovechar el momento, hace tiempo que no estamos así—dijo él con tono duro.

Ella ocultó su sonrisa de satisfacción ante la prueba de él la deseaba. Ella alzó la mirada y dijo:

— ¿Me estas reprochando? —Preguntó ella, incrédula—. Tu cuerpo dice otra cosa.

—Quizás mi cuerpo no sea el que tiene el control.

Ella arqueó su espalda. El movimiento la alivio —A lo mejor sería mejor que lo tuviera.

—¡Maldita sea, Mimi! ¿Qué diablos sucede?

Él nunca juraba delante de ella. Aquello le sorprendió. ¿Y si él no la deseaba? Un hombre podía no ser capaz de controlar la respuesta de su cuerpo, pero no tenía por qué ceder a ella. No si mentalmente no estaba excitado a pesar de lo que deseara su cuerpo.

Él estaba enfadado porque ella lo había rechazado antes y ahora se estaba vengando. Debía de haberse dado cuenta de que lo estaría, pero normalmente no le daba importancia a su falta de deseo.

Mimi salió de la bañera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el incrédulo.

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Estoy saliendo de la bañera —Respondio ella mirándolo de soslayo.

Él hizo un sonido sensual y dijo:

—Quédate donde estás, bruja provocadora.

Y ella se estremeció.

—No quería provocarte —Comento la aludida.

Él se quitó la corbata y empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa.

—¿No? ¡Cómo serás cuando quieres hacerlo, entonces!

Mimi se dio cuenta de que él no la estaba rechazando, sino que quería meterse en la bañera con ella.

Sonrió, aliviada.

—¿Estás seguro?

Yamato se bajó los pantalones y en el movimiento arrastró con ellos los calzoncillos, revelando una poderosa erección. Él realmente la deseaba, pero por la expresión de su cara, no se alegraba de ello.

Yamato entró en la bañera y tiró de Mimi hacia él, frotando su cuerpo contra el de ella en un gesto evidentemente sexual.

—Yo ya no estoy seguro de nada contigo.

Ella le rodeó el cuello y disfrutó del contacto de sus músculos y su piel cálida.

—Yo creí que tú estabas siempre seguro de mí… en todo.

—¡Ya me gustaría! —él bajó la cabeza y la besó ferozmente.

Había algo que le había molestado y le había hecho perder el control, pensó ella. Su marido, tan civilizado, estaba mostrando un lado básico que siempre había mantenido oculto. Ella dudaba de que él supiera siquiera que lo tenía. Pero no obstante ella siempre lo había sospechado. Lo había vislumbrado algunas veces cuando estaban haciendo el amor, pero aquélla era la primera vez que ella intuía que su control estaba en riesgo realmente. A ella no le importaba. De hecho, le encantaba.

Pasión era lo que ella necesitaba en aquel momento para no pensar en otras cosas.

Ella lo besó también, dejando que la desesperación que sentía se convirtiera en un deseo físico que se igualaba al de él. Yamato emitió un sonido ronco de deseo y la besó más profundamente, penetrando su boca con su lengua, poseyéndola totalmente.

Ella le acarició el pecho, y jugó con su vello.

Él dejó de besarla y dijo:

—Sí, Princesa_. _¡Sabes bien cuánto me gusta eso! ¡Hazlo otra vez!

Ella lo hizo y se inclinó hacia adelante para probar la sal de su piel con la punta de la lengua

Sus grandes manos asieron su trasero y se levantó para frotar su erección contra la juntura de sus muslos, provocando en ella una punzada de deseo.

Ella emitió un sonido, casi un maullido. Su deseo era tan intenso, que hundió sus uñas en la piel caliente de Yamato.

¡Lo deseaba tanto! ¡Y en aquel momento, él era totalmente suyo!

Se apretó contra su pecho y se frotó contra él, produciendo una estimulación en sus deseosos pezones que casi la hizo llegar a la cima.

De pronto, él se metió en el agua con ella encima y su movimiento hizo desbordar la bañera. Yamato extendió sus piernas para que ella pudiera ponerse a horcajadas encima de él y tiró de ella hacia abajo agarrándola fuertemente de las caderas. El movimiento fue perfecto y su erección se adentró en su cuerpo, llenándola completamente con un poderoso empuje.

El cuerpo de Mimi se retorció al sentir la sorprendente intrusión, pero no sintió nada de dolor. ¡Era tan maravilloso! ¡Tan perfecto! Sus cuerpos se ajustaban perfectamente el uno al otro… ¡Cómo era posible que su cuerpo fuera imperfecto para lo que más importaba!, pensó Mimi.

Yamato apartó su boca.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cuál es el problema?- Pregunto deteniéndose y algo preocupado

—Nada. ¡Es tan placentero tenerte dentro! —dijo Mimi mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Te has puesto rígida.- insistió el joven

—Siempre está estrecho al principio.

Él sonrió, un brillo masculino de ego iluminó sus ojos Azules —Sí, pero te gusta, ¿no?

—¡Me encanta!- Afirmo ella sonriéndole y dándole un beso fugaz en los labios

«Te amo», pensó Mimi. «Siempre te amaré».

—Entonces, déjame que te haga mía.- Afirmo el moviéndose lentamente dentro de ella

—Sí.- jadeo la Castaña mientras arqueaba su espalda

Él la hizo suya, y ella se alegró de no sentir dolor. Deseó que no le doliera mientras estuvieran haciendo el amor. Tuvo cuidado de que él no se adentrase profundamente, Mientras el la dejó controlar la situación. Mimi había jugado de aquel modo con él muchas veces en el pasado, y aquello era muy placentero para ambos.

Yamato echó la cabeza atrás y dijo con placer:

— ¡Eres tan buena en esto!

—¡Y tú eres increíble!

Él se puso tenso debajo de ella. Su cuerpo tenía una tensión que no tenía nada que ver con el placer sensual.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me rechazas tan a menudo últimamente? —preguntó él.

Ella no tenía una respuesta, al menos una que pudiera darle en aquel momento cuando el placer estaba a punto de hacer que se olvidara de todo. Así que, en lugar de decir algo que pudiera provocar una discusión, ella lo besó.

Él la besó también, ferozmente.

Ella respondió con la misma pasión y se abandonó a la espiral de placer que se iba formando en su interior. Y dejó todo pensamiento racional de lado, abandonada a las sensaciones de su cuerpo, que se convulsionó con la satisfacción última.

Él le agarró las caderas y empujó hacia arriba, una, dos… tres veces y la hizo ascender a una segunda cima de placer, tan cerca de la primera que apenas pudo respirar.

Él gritó y ella sintió su calor húmedo dentro, mientras ella tomaba oxígeno estremeciéndose antes de derrumbarse encima de él.

Mimi besó su pecho.

—Ha sido maravilloso… —dijo ella entrecortadamente.

—Sí. Siempre lo es.- comento el rubio con calma

—Sí.- dijo ella mientras besaba el pecho de su esposo

—Entonces, ¿por qué…? —empezó a preguntar Yamato.

Ella lo acalló poniéndole la mano en la boca.

—No digas nada. Disfruta, simplemente. ¿De acuerdo?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Por favor… —le rogó ella.

Yamato asintió con la cabeza. Ella sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho otra vez.

— ¡Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre!

—Tú me has pedido que no hablemos…

—Sí —ella volvió a besarlo porque no podía refrenarse, y luego se relajó allí.

Él deslizó sus manos desde sus caderas hasta su espalda y ella se acurrucó en el círculo de sus brazos. Sus cuerpos aún seguían conectados del modo más íntimo.

En un momento dado él la llevó a la ducha y volvieron a hacer el amor debajo del agua, antes de lavarse y luego acostarse. Ella se quedó dormida en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada.

Mimi se despertó sola y hundió su cara en la almohada.

La noche anterior había sido increíble.

Yamato la había despertado a primera hora de la mañana y le había hecho el amor con tal ternura, que ella había gritado cuando había llegado a la cima del placer. Él la había abrazado luego, acariciándole la espalda y susurrándole cuánto disfrutaba de su cuerpo, y lo hermosa que era.

Pero después de tres años ella se daba cuenta de que no bastaba con parecerle hermosa. Su Matrimonio no podía durar para siempre porque la belleza exterior no duraba siempre. Y la satisfacción sexual no podía compensar su incapacidad para darle la única cosa que se esperaba de ella: herederos para el imperio Ishida.

Era hora de decirle la verdad.

Pero cuando ella bajó se encontró con que él había volado a Nueva York. Ella se había olvidado de su viaje y no sabía si podría esperar tres días para aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

A ella no se le escapó el hecho de que él se hubiera ido sin despertarla y sin darle un beso de despedida. De alguna manera eso empeoraba las cosas. Tal vez porque fuera un indicio de la falta de cercanía entre ellos.

No quiso pensar más en ello, cuando estaba sentada en el balcón de su cuarto desayunando, una de sus mucamas entro a su habitación anunciándole que el Señor Senjun Ishida se encontraba de vista, lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse y colocarse un atuendo que consistía en un pantalón blanco de Vestir y una camisa a juego, recogió rápidamente su cabello, y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala donde él se encontraba

—Señor Senjun Ishida- hizo una improvisada referencia hacia el señor mayor- es un placer tenerlo en casa

El abuelo de su esposo se acercó a ella y le dio la mano- un placer verla de nuevo Mimi- el señor se alejó de ella y tomo asiento nuevamente en el mueble de la sala - ¿Dónde está mi nieto?

— Yamato tuvo que viajar a Nueva York, tenía una reunión muy importante allí-comento ella un poco nerviosa, aunque el Señor Ishida era el abuelo de su esposo, era una de las personas que más la intimidaban

— ¿Consideras oportuno que tu marido se haya tenido que marchar y tu estés por aquí en esta enorme casa sola?- pregunto el Abuelo, observándola detenidamente

— Considero Señor Ishida, con todo respeto, que mi esposo debe hacer lo que considere pertinente para salvaguardar los intereses de su imperio – Agrego con una sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojo, sabía que su respuesta había sido un poco fría a lo que agrego- no me importa pasar estos día sola, sé que es importante para el

—Sabes - dijo el mayor tomando las manos de las joven entre las suyas sorprendiéndola - Me recuerdas a mi difunta esposa Elise, era una joven hermosa, vital, cuando éramos jóvenes nos queríamos mucho, pero mis ambiciones eran grandes seguir con el grupo Ishida y convertirlo en el impero más grande de lo que soñó mi abuelo,- se detuvo brevemente, a lo que la joven presiono un poco sus manos en señal de apoyo- No valore a mi Elise como lo merecía, era una mujer sumamente hermosa ¿Sabes? Era francesa- hizo un retrato mental en su mente- me dedique de lleno al negocio de los hoteles, noches sin llegar a la casa, reproches y más reproches, hicieron que nuestra relación se quebrantara, ella me amaba y yo a ella, pero casi no nos veíamos. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no estar con ella, cuando enfermo, y cuando quise pasar más tiempo con ella era tarde, ya no podía hacer nada

Mimi al escuchar el relato del anciano no hizo más que sentirse terrible le parecía tan doloroso, una triste historia de amor

El mayor la miro con ternura- sé que ya es muy tarde para el arrepentimiento, pero me prometí a mí mismo, que no permitiría que ningún descendiente mío, sufriera algo así, la pérdida del amor verdadero, que sé que es lo que hay entre ustedes dos- sonrió por un instante- sé que mi nieto tiende a ser un cabezotas como yo en mi tiempo, pero el mismo me ha demostrado que te quiere, y que tú lo amas a él, es por eso que te digo esto, no dejes que unos intereses se interpongan entre ustedes, no corten la comunicación que es lo primordial en una relación, sé que tienes ganas de ir hasta donde él está. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

—yo… yo… no estoy segura, usted acaba de llegar yo…-comenzó hablar pero fue interrumpida

—Por mí no te preocupes yo estaré bien, Toma mi avión privado y ve hasta donde está el- dijo el sonriendo- dale la sorpresa, yo iré a visitar a mi otro nieto- parándose del asiento, luego de las despedidas pertinente y de establecer el horario para su partida Mimi se despidió del abuelo Ishida, para subir corriendo a su habitación y armar su maleta, sus acciones fueron interrumpida cuando el teléfono sonó.

Cuando vio que era Yamato, se quedó sin aliento.

—Buenos días,Hermosa_._

Aquel tratamiento cariñoso le hizo daño. ¿Últimamente ella no era más que una cara y un cuerpo para él?

—Buenos días, Yamato —ella esperó a que él le dijera el motivo de su llamada.

—Estoy de camino al hotel y me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo…

—¿De verdad? —su corazón se había detenido.

—Sí. No me gusta que nuestras actividades nos separen.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me has pedido que vaya contigo?- pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa

—Tú tienes tus obligaciones y yo las mías.

—¿Y siempre están primero las obligaciones?

—Debe ser así. Es nuestro deber.

—No es siempre así para Takeru e Hikari

—Mi hermano no es el Presidente del Grupo Ishida. Pueden permitirse poner las obligaciones en segundo lugar ocasionalmente siendo el vicepresidente. La empresa no depende tanto de él. Y a su esposa no se le pide lo mismo que a ti, como esposa mía que eres —repitió él lo que tantas veces le había dicho.

—Te echo de menos —dijo ella.

—Llevo fuera menos de un día.

—¿Quieres decir que no me echas de menos? —preguntó ella.

—Te echaré de menos esta noche.

Aquello la hirió.

—En la cama… —dijo ella.

—Se nos da bien… —contestó él sonriendo cinicamente.

—¿Sólo eso? —preguntó Mimi, por una vez sin disimular cuánto le disgustaba aquello, era doloroso pensar que en eso se había convertido su relación.

—No seas ridícula. Tú eres mi esposa, no mi concubina. ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera preguntar eso?

—Tal vez porque ése sea el único lugar donde te dignas a echarme de menos.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Perdona, pero sí lo has dicho.

—No te he llamado para que discutamos —dijo él con voz de hielo—. Pero para que lo sepas, no he querido decir eso.

Tal vez él no se diera cuenta, pero lo había hecho.

—¿Por qué has llamado? Ambos sabemos que no ha sido sólo para saludarme…

—¿Qué te ocurre? A lo mejor ésa es la razón por la que te he llamado precisamente.

—No creo…

—Estaba pensando en ti y he querido oír tu voz, ¿de acuerdo? —pareció irritado.

Ella deseó que fuera cierto. Luego pensó que Yamato no mentía conscientemente.

—¿Es verdad eso? —no pudo evitar preguntar Mimi.

—No tengo por costumbre mentirte.

—Lo sé. Es una de las cosas que más aprecio de ti.

—¿Puedes decir tú lo mismo? —preguntó él deliberadamente.

—Por supuesto. Sabes que no te miento —contestó ella, irritada.

—A lo mejor piensas que no darme información no es mentirme —dijo Yamato.

¿Sabría su secreto?, se preguntó ella.

—No sé qué quieres decir.

Ella se preguntó si no se parecería a su padre más de lo que creía al oírse decir aquello.

—¿Estás segura de ello?

—Nadie dice todo, pero eso no quiere decir que te mienta —dijo ella a la defensiva.

No podía darle la noticia de su infertilidad por teléfono.

—Espero que sea verdad, Mimi —suspiró él—. Me está entrando otra llamada. Tengo que irme.

—De acuerdo. Adiós, Yamato.

—Adiós, Princesa.

Mimi colgó, pero durante un rato largo no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella conversación. No había sido capaz de decirle la verdad, ni sobre su condición ni lo que planeaba hacer por este motivo.

Él se sentiría aliviado. Seguro.

Pero una parte muy pequeña de su ser tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así, que no quisiera que ella hiciera lo correcto, lo único lógico en aquellas circunstancias y como aconsejo a el Patriarca Ishida.

Marcharse a Nueva York.

-Mimi ...

Mimi levantó la vista para mirar a su secretaria personal, que estaba delante de ella.

Miyako una joven de veinticuatro años, Cuatro años menor que ella, tenía una peculiar personalidad pero era una mujer leal y discreta. Ella era la única persona aparte de su amiga Sora y su médico de Miami que sabía su secreto.

—Te esperan tus citas de esta mañana.

—Miyako… Tengo que ir a Nueva York.

—Pienso que puedo suspender las actividades de tu agenda —dijo la mujer sin pestañear—. Si puedes ocuparte de la cita de ahora.

—¿Así de fácil?

—Hay cosas que tiene que hablar con el Señor Ishida —dijo Miyako amablemente—. Supongo que esas cosas no se hablaron anoche.

Mimi agitó la cabeza.

—Eso da prioridad a tu viaje a Nueva York.

—Espero que Yamato piense lo mismo.

—Los hombres, incluso los más brillantes, no son nada inteligentes en cuanto a las relaciones.

—¿Incluso hombres brillantes?

—Sí. Incluso diría que son los más brillantes los más torpes con las mujeres. Lo digo por experiencia propia, tú más que nadie sabes lo que me costó conquistar a mi esposo

Mimi se rió. Tal vez Miyako tuviera razón. —Y recuerda- Agrego la joven pelimorada - el matrimonio no es sólo tener hijos.

—El mío lo es —dijo Mimi poniéndose seria.

—No lo creas.

Ella deseo compartir la opinión de su joven secretaria, pero no podía.

* * *

Bueh Hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo II (me muerdo las uñas) es un poco hot, espero que de verdad les guste, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y cariño, comenten, díganme que tal les parece, si les gusta la trama, les parece aburrida, todo se vale… Muchos besos.

izzieBlake: primero que nada gracias por tu comentario; me alegra que te haya gustado el Cap. Y buehh te comento que fue un poco difícil que los personajes siguieran estos lineamientos, en cuanto a la superficialidad no tengo ni idea de como hice para que no se "leyeran" prepotentes, aunque en los capítulos venideros puede que cambie un poquito… pero dale una oportunidad. en cuanto a la esterilidad de Mimi. Eso es correcto hehehe. Mil Gracias por tu apoyo

Try To Follow Me: Muchas Gracias, es un honor para mí que te guste como escribo, asi que te dejo este capa para que te deleites (autoestima), de verdad Mil gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡**_**Hola! **__Chicas/cos. ¿Cómo han estado? Espero realmete que muy bien. Bueno primero que nada muchas gracias por las firmas hermosas que me dejaron, me llena de placer saber que les ha gustado los capítulos ¡Wii!, sé que me he tardado un poco para subir, pero esta ha sido una semana muy ajetreada para mi ¡Uf!, peroooo, ya estoy un poco más Ligera__que__¡alegria! Bueno sin más, les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero realmente que sea de su agrado._

_Malos Entendidos_

_Y Digimon __**no**__ me pertenece_

* * *

**Capitulo III**

Aterrizó en Nueva York aquella noche. Estaba nerviosa.

Se había pasado el viaje pensando qué decirle a Yamato, pero no podía pasar de la primera frase.

Le había pedido al servicio de seguridad que no alertaran a su marido de que ella tenía intención de reunirse con él. No sabía por qué le parecía que el elemento sorpresa jugaría a su favor.

Cuando aterrizó el avión, le habían informado que Yamato estaba en el hotel preparándose para una cena de negocios.

Ella apenas registró la opulencia del hotel cuando el servicio de seguridad la dejó pasar. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de controlar sus nervios.

Yamato se estaba poniendo la corbata cuando ella entró en su habitación.

—Hola,Matt_.- _Saludo la joven utilizando el sobrenombre cariñoso

Yamato se dio la vuelta.

— Mimi … ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Dijo el Aludido con Sorpresa

—Tú me has dicho que te hubiera gustado tenerme aquí.- contestos sonriendo tristemente la Castaña

—Tú no estás aquí por mí llamada de esta mañana —le dijo él, desafiándola a que le mintiera.

—No, no estoy aquí por esa razón. Tenemos que hablar.- respondió con una mirada determinante la joven

—¿Sí?- ironizo el observándole con una mirada fría

—Sí —ella intentó ignorar su hostilidad.

—Supongo que tienes que confesarme algo que te pesa en la conciencia desde hace tiempo —agregó él.

Mimi no sabía por qué Yamato estaba tan hostil. Tal vez fuera porque ella había cambiado su agenda. A Yamato no le gustaban las sorpresas y lo esperaba una peor aún.

—Algo así —dijo ella haciendo una mueca.

Yamato siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tendrá que esperar. Tengo una cena de negocios.

—¿Puedes cancelarla?- pregunto esperanzada

—¿Cómo has cancelado tú todas tus obligaciones para venir a hablar conmigo de algo de lo que podrías haber hablado dentro de tres días cuando volviera a casa?- Respondió furioso el empresario

—Sí.

—Eso no va a suceder.- respondió el evitando su mirada y terminando de hacer el nudo de su corbata

—¿Sería tan terrible?- pregunto Dolida- ¿puedes mirarme por lo menos?

—Evidentemente a ti no te lo parece, pero a mí no me gusta que mi esposa deje todas sus obligaciones y que yo haga lo mismo.-dijo de mala gana observándola de reojo

—¿Y son las obligaciones lo único que importa en nuestra vida en común?

—Las obligaciones están en primer lugar. Creí que lo habías comprendido.

—¿Es por ello por lo que te casaste conmigo?

—Tú sabes que fue una de las razones por las que decidí que serías una esposa adecuada para mí.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?- Alzo la voz la joven aguantando las ganas de llorar- ¿ Cuando me convertí en la Esposa "Adecuada" para ti? – Hizo una pausa- Ahora lo entiendo-ironizo la joven- El que yo aceptara mis responsabilidades fue lo que te atrajo de mí… y por supuesto el hecho de ser sexualmente compatible contigo

—¿Habrías esperado de mí que me casara con una mujer que no pudiera ocupar ni comprender mi papel en el mundo de las Finanzas?- Le Respondio con una sonrisa en su rostro

—Tu hermano no ha estado tan preocupado por si su mujer era adecuada o no —le recordó ella dolida por sus palabras.

—Cómo te dije anoche, yo no soy Takeru. –Él no era el tierno, él era el frio Yamato

—No, tú eres el futuro heredero, lo que significa que las obligaciones son lo único importante.

—Tú sabías eso cuando nos casamos. Es algo que no espero discutir.- repitió Irritado el Rubio

—Nunca quieres discutir de nada.- Dijo la joven Molesta llevando sus manos a su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos

—Eres muy perceptiva…-Yamato se puso la chaqueta del esmoquin. —Es una conversación muy interesante, pero tengo que marcharme si no quiero llegar tarde.

—¿Así simplemente? ¿He volado desde Japon y tú no quieres tener una importante conversación conmigo por tu agenda?

—No sé cuál es tu problema, pero te sugiero que esperes. Volveré bastante tarde, así que si todavía necesitas decírmelo, hablaremos entonces.- dijo el aplicándose perfume

—¿Y si no quiero esperar?- lo reto la ojos miel

—No te quedará otra opción.- respondió el joven ojiazul encogiéndose los hombros

—¿Cuándo he tenido otra?

—Tú elegiste casarte conmigo. Nadie te convenció para que lo hicieras. Y no estoy dispuesto a tolerar que te olvides de tus promesas, ni de tus obligaciones de esposa tan fácilmente como lo has hecho con tus obligaciones esta mañana.

—Son lo mismo, ¿no crees?

—No —él la miró—. Tú tienes obligaciones personales conmigo que no tienen nada que ver con tu otra responsabilidad.

Él se refería al sexo, ella estaba segura. Pero él se equivocaba. Hasta eso estaba ligado al imperio, porque se esperaba un heredero.

—Quizás me sienta un poco insegura acerca de todas mis obligaciones ahora mismo.

—Te recomiendo que consigas estar segura para cuando vuelva de la cena esta noche —dijo Yamato, molesto.

—¿Y si no lo estoy?

—Será una noche desagradable para ambos. Pero te advierto, mis armas son y serán siempre superiores a las tuyas.

—¡Eres tan arrogante, Yamato! —suspiró ella—. De todos modos, no estés tan seguro de que mis armas no puedan superar a las tuyas, porque tengo un horrible presentimiento de que sí pueden serlo.- La esterilidad a causa de su enfermedad era una fuerza poderosa para destruir su matrimonio.

Él se puso pálido, lo sabía iba hablarle sobre su infidelidad. Eso lo puso furioso, la observo duramente y contesto:

—No tengo tiempo para esto.- Luego de esto se marchó.

Mimi oyó la puerta de la suite como en un sueño, pero se incorporó y se sentó en la cama.

Él nunca le había dicho que ella significaba poco para él, pero la forma en que se había marchado lo dejaba muy claro. Él no tenía tiempo para ella, a no ser que ella estuviera desempeñando su papel de Esposa perfecta en la fiesta, o el de concubina en su cama.

Ella nunca había rehuido sus obligaciones, ni había antepuesto sus sentimientos, y la única vez que lo hacía él le dejaba claro que no toleraría un comportamiento semejante.

Mimi sintió ganas de llorar.

No tenía un matrimonio. Tenía una sociedad en la que ella era un socio menor. Y dolía ya que de ser así, no cabía duda de que fue la única que se enamoró en esa relación, y a pesar de lo que los demás decían él no estaba loco por ella

—Señora, ¿quiere que le pida algo para cenar? —le preguntó un hombre del servicio de seguridad desde la puerta abierta.

Ella disimuló sus lágrimas.

—No, gracias.

—Si no tiene hambre ahora, puedo pedirle algo más tarde- Insistió el hombre

—No quiero cenar, gracias —ella tuvo que tragarse un sollozo.

Lo único que quería era que la dejaran sola.

Ella llevaba mucho tiempo ocultando sus sentimientos, y encima en los últimos meses había intentado fingir que los horribles dolores de la endometriosis no existían.

Al principio se había convencido de que se trataba de los dolores del periodo que se habían hecho más intensos por dejar de tomar la píldora. Pero una noche, durante otro viaje de Yamato, se había desmayado por los calambres, y cuando se había despertado en el suelo del cuarto de baño había descubierto que estaba en un charco de sangre.

Y entonces había decidido averiguar qué le estaba sucediendo.

Había pedido una cita con su médico y amigo Michael Washington en Miami, una costumbre que había iniciado desde que tenía que proteger tanto su intimidad por su posición.

El le había ordenado una laparoscopia. Ambos ovarios estaban afectados, y aun después de una operación para quitarle todo, sus posibilidades de quedar embarazada eran menos del diez por ciento. Incluso con fertilización in vitro no había garantías.

Aquél no era el tipo de problema con el que el Yamato había contado cuando a ella le habían hecho la prueba de fertilidad. El Heredero del grupo tenía la responsabilidad de dar un heredero. Mimi sabía que no había ninguna esperanza de que su orgulloso marido pasara por aquello por ella.

Si la hubiera amado como ella lo amaba a el, sería diferente. Pero todo habría sido diferente.

Yamato podría ofrecerle seguir casado, pero ella sabía que él deseaba otra cosa. Y ella no quería ser un peso para él.

Decidió tomar una ducha, y abrió el agua totalmente para llorar hasta agotarse.

Ella había tenido esperanzas de formar una familia feliz cuando se había casado, una familia como ella no había tenido. Había querido ser madre. ¡Lo había deseado tanto ¿Por qué había querido esperar él? ¿Por qué? No era justo. Si se hubiera quedado embarazada al principio de su relación, la endometriosis posiblemente ni siquiera hubiera aparecido.

Pero ahora ya no había nada que hacer.

Ella había querido tener un hijo, un hijo de Yamato, sabiendo que éste tendría un mundo de amor, no sólo de obligaciones Que tendría algo más en la vida que su posición. Había querido rectificar los errores que sus padres habían cometido con ella. Había querido darle una oportunidad al amor, sabiendo que sus hijos la amarían. ¿No había amado ella a sus padres aunque éstos le hubieran hecho daño?

Y habría sido una buena madre, una madre cariñosa.

Lloró amargamente, y se agotó de llorar antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Se despertó en algún momento con el ruido de la ducha. Miró el reloj de la mesilla y vio que eran las nueve. Intentó comprender qué significaba aquello. Era más temprano de lo que había esperado que volviera Yamato.

Pero no era posible que él hubiera cambiado sus planes por ella.

La ducha dejó de sonar y Yamato entró en la habitación, completamente desnudo, secándose el pelo con una toalla blanca. Se inclinó para encender la lámpara de su mesilla, y la luz iluminó su piel blanca.

Mimi sintió deseo físico.

Yamato dejó la toalla a un lado y la miró.

—Estás despierta —dijo cuando vio que Mimi abría los ojos.

—Has vuelto.

—Evidentemente- contesto el con Sarcasmo

Ella ignoró su sarcasmo.

—¿Cómo fue la reunión? -En realidad no le importaba, pero no se le ocurrió decir otra cosa.

—Como esperaba —dijo él.

-No me sorprende -. Diligente Comentario

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que eres muy bueno para conseguir lo que quieres.

—No soy egoísta.

—No he dicho que lo seas.

—Entonces, ¿qué querías decir con eso?

—Nada.

—Yutsu me ha dicho que no has cenado.- dijo el refiriéndose al hombre de seguridad

—Comí en el avión.

—Un café con dos galletitas no es una cena —respondió Yamato frunciendo el ceño.

No, él no quería nada más.

—Saltarte comidas no es bueno para la salud.

En-bien porque Cene en un día.

—¿Estás indispuesta? Si es así, no deberías viajar —dijo él sin preocupación realmente.

—No te preocupes. No voy a contagiarte de gripe ni de nada. No estoy enferma.

—Esperaba que estuvieras despierta cuando volviese, pero no lo estabas.

—No sabía cuándo volverías…

—No son más que las nueve —dijo él, como si aquélla no fuera hora de irse a la cama.

Y probablemente no lo fuera para él. Yamato necesitaba dormir menos que nadie, pensó ella.

—Estaba cansada.

—¿Pero no estás enferma?

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí

—¿Estás embarazada?

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente.

—¿Entonces este comportamiento extraño es por las hormonas?- Pregunto dudoso

Seguramente las hormonas eran parcialmente responsables de aquellos desequilibrios emocionales.

—Si te complace pensar eso, entonces, sí.

—No hay nada que me complazca de esta situación —respondió Yamato.

—Lo siento.- realmente estaba apenada

—No quiero una disculpa. Quiero una explicación. Tú has dicho que tenías cosas que decirme, pero he vuelto a la suite y te he encontrado durmiendo.

—¿Es delito eso?

—No, pero no comprendo tu comportamiento.

—¡Dios mío! Debería ceñirme al pequeño espacio que me has asignado en tu vida… —comentó ella frustrada.

—No he hecho nada para merecer tu sarcasmo.- Dijo el enojado

—Excepto negarte a escucharme.- afirmo la castaña mirándolo con sorna

—En el horario que te convenía a ti. Ahora estoy aquí. Listo para escuchar.

Ella lo miró. Sintió ganas de llorar. Iba a echarlo de menos, y no podía negar que en parte lo echaría de menos físicamente.

Mimi suspiró.

—Me doy cuenta de que ha sido una tontería volar hasta aquí para hablar contigo. Esperar tres días no iba a cambiar las cosas. Ni siquiera estoy tan segura ahora de que valga la pena tener la charla que quería tener.

Tenía que contárselo, pero después de su agotamiento emocional en la ducha, no tenía fuerzas para hablar con él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Yamato.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar.-Aunque ella quisiera que cambiasen.

—¿Y qué cosas son ésas?

—Prefiero no hablar de ello ahora —admitió Mimi mirando hacia otro lado.

Yamato rodeó la cama, se puso a su lado y tiró de ella para que se incorporase.

—Es una pena, porque yo sí quiero hablar.- afirmo el sujetando fuertemente las muñecas de la joven

—No puedes hacer lo que quieres siempre —dijo Mimi tratando de soltarse de su agarre

—No creo que lo haga- Respondió el rubio apretando más sus muñecas

—Yo creo que sí.- dijo ella haciendo una mueca- ¡me lastimas! ¡Suéltame!

Yamato Aflojo un poco el agarre.

—Deja de jugar y dime por qué diablos estás actuando de forma tan extraña —dijo él con impaciencia tratando de sacarle la verdad.

Ella supo que tendría que hablar.

Y finalmente lo aceptó. Ella había empezado aquello y tenía que terminarlo aunque lo postergase. Lamentaba su precipitada decisión de ir a Nueva York. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y supo que no podría empezar a hablarle de su enfermedad, incluso haciendo un esfuerzo por distanciarse del asunto.

Había una sola cosa que ella podía decir.

Y no estaba segura de cómo decirla.

—Tenemos que divorciarnos —Susurro de repente.

Él la miró con furia y la soltó tan violentamente que ella casi se cayó.

—¡Desgraciada!- le grito un Yamato furioso, sabía que a la joven le había afectado ese Adjetivo, pero era lo menos que se merecía, él ya tenía la sospecha luego de que Catherine Ricci su ex novia Hiciera una llamada esa misma mañana y enviara por correo unas fotos, donde su esposa aparecía hablando con un Rubio en un restaurant en Miami, ella parecía estar llorando, mientras que él le tomaba las manos como si de una pareja se tratara , la tocaba con tanta familiaridad…

Ella jamás lo había visto tan enfadado y tuvo miedo.

—Yo… tengo que decirte…

—Para divorciarte tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver —la interrumpió Yamato.

Ella abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada, no le salían las palabras. Todo aquello le dolía demasiado.

Aunque fuera terrible la reacción de Yamato a su demanda de divorcio, no podía decirle la verdad, porque era como etiquetarla como un fracaso total como mujer.

Y su despiadada reacción la confundía más. Para ella, aquello era el fin de todo.

A no ser que su matrimonio fuera más importante para él de lo que ella pensaba y que por ello él reaccionase de aquel modo.

¿Podría ser así?

Sintió esperanza. ¿Y si había malinterpretado su actitud desde el principio?

Pero no debía engañarse. Ella sabía cómo actuaban los hombres de la familia Ishida cuando estaban enamorados. Lo había visto en su Padre, en su hermano Takeru y hasta en el mismo, cuando inicio su relación.

Sin embargo, él estaba actuando como si el fin de su matrimonio realmente le importase.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? —preguntó ella en un susurro casi.

Él la miró, furioso.

—¿Acabas de pedirme el divorcio y me preguntas eso?

—Sí —ella estaba temblando de miedo y anticipación por su respuesta.

—Tenía ciertas exigencias para buscar esposa, tú lo sabías —dijo él entre dientes.

—Sí.- aunque no menciono que en principio se amaban, la respuesta le dio esperanza

—Una de ellas era que fuera una mujer que comprendiera la importancia de la obligación y el sacrificio de la felicidad personal.

- Se sacrificar tu felicidad personal casándote conmigo? -Pregunte, herida -. Tu decides que me amó

Ella siempre se había preguntado si él quería una mujer diferente, una mujer más seria quizás mas excitante. Una mujer que no fuera la esposa ideal como le decían, pero que lo igualase en la feroz pasión que se escondía debajo de la sólida superficie de sus obligaciones.

—Eso fue antes- Dijo el encogiéndose los hombros- La felicidad nunca fue algo a considerar en mi matrimonio-tratando de lastimarla.

Ella se sintió herida.

—Para mí, sí. Yo era feliz por casarme contigo. Te deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

—Pero ahora quieres divorciarte. Tu deseo por mí, esa felicidad de la que hablas, no duró mucho. Ni cuatro años. ¿Qué no te di que te haya prometido?

—Nada.- respondió Resignada, esto no era culpa de el

—Entonces, yo no he hecho nada para romper nuestro matrimonio, ¿no?- Confirmo el

—No.

—Y comprendes también que te casaste con la idea de que era para toda la vida, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Entonces comprenderás que no voy a permitir que rompas un compromiso para toda la vida, ¿no?

—A veces ocurren cosas que hacen imposible cumplir un pacto.- Respondió Mimi ¡cuanto lo lamentaba!

—No en nuestro matrimonio.

—Sí, en él también. Yo…- comenzó ella pero no podía hablar.

—No lo digas. No te dejaré marchar.

Mimi lo miró esperanzada —No puedes hablar en serio… —dijo.

Él se apartó de ella. —No vas a irte de mi lado y convertirme en el segundo en el linaje Ishida que se divorció. ¡¿Entiendes que mi Familia es muy conservadora?! ¿Lo entiendes? —dijo con tono cortante—. No voy a permitir que me conviertas en el hazmerreír entre mis colegas

Finalmente ella comprendió. No era su corazón lo que estaba implicado en aquello, era su orgullo. Él no la necesitaba a ella. Sólo necesitaba seguir casado para no quedar en ridículo.

Ella sintió rabia.

—¿Es eso todo lo que te importa? ¿Que la gente te compare con tu padre?

Él se dio la vuelta para contestarle.

—Mi padre rompió sus promesas de matrimonio. Yo no he roto las mías. No voy a dejar que te divorcies de mí simplemente porque quieres romper las tuyas…- dijo el lanzándole una indirecta a la joven

Indirecta que no fue captada por la misma, ya que lo único que se limitó a responder fue un simple: —No tengo elección.

—Todos tenemos elecciones. Estás eligiendo mal. Tú me prometiste un heredero. ¿Qué me dices de eso?

Ella se sobresaltó. —Yo no quiero esto, créeme.

Pero él la miró con odio.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta y ella se sobresaltó.

—¡Márchense! —dijo Yamato con tono brusco.

Ella jamás le había oído aquel tono.

—Señor Ishida, es extremadamente urgente.

Yamato dijo algo. Luego se puso la bata con gesto contrariado. Abrió la puerta y dijo:

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ella no comprendió lo que dijo el hombre de seguridad, pero oyó a su marido jurar.

— Yamato ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

Pero él agitó la cabeza y abrió más la puerta. Se detuvo un momento y dijo:

—Seguiremos con esta conversación.

El hombre de seguridad miró a Yamato con cara de preocupación y a Mimi con expresión de curiosidad antes de seguir a su jefe a la otra habitación.

Ella se preguntó qué podía ser más importante que el fin de su matrimonio, pero debía tratarse de algo muy importante para que los miembros de seguridad lo interrumpieran contra sus expresos deseos.

Mimi recordó cuánto le había gustado saber a él que ella había sido criada en la idea de que el matrimonio era para toda la vida a pesar de las diferencias personales. El deber era lo primero, y último.

Lo que era justamente el motivo por el que ella le había pedido el divorcio.

Mimi se hundió en uno de los sillones que había en un rincón. Estaba agotada. No podría haber manejado peor la situación. En lugar de contarle su casi cierta esterilidad, le había dicho que tenían que divorciarse. Aunque eso fuera cierto, no era la primera cosa que tendría que haberle dicho.

Él creía que ella quería divorciarse, lo que no estaba más lejos de la verdad. La obligación le hacía renunciar al hombre al que amaba por su bien Sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse lo decían todo. Él necesitaba herederos. Ella no podía dárselos.

¿Por qué la vida era tan dura? ¿Qué había hecho mal para que le ocurriese aquella desgracia?

Michael le había dicho que no era nada personal, que montones de mujeres sufrían de endometriosis. Pero a ella le parecía algo personal.

Sobre todo cuando los resultados de la enfermedad estaban destruyendo su vida.

Estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones. Su padre se habría sentido avergonzado de su comportamiento. Pero él nunca se había sentido orgulloso de ella. Ella lo había defraudado.

Los psicólogos decían que las mujeres tendían a casarse con hombres como sus padres, y ella se daba cuenta de que su marido la valoraba tan poco como su progenitor.

Pero lo que era cierto era que le debía a Yamato una explicación.

Ella se quedó esperándolo con impaciencia. De pronto lo vio entrar con un gesto que jamás había visto en su rostro.

—Vístete —dijo.

* * *

_**Hasta allí ¡Ta tan!**__ (Música de suspenso) si no coordina quiero que sepan que tengo mal oído musical =(_

_Y de verdad espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si los deje con suspenso quiero que sepan que es mi intención _

_Estoy muy agradecida por los hermosos cometarios y ya los regreso toditos._

**Anafichan****: **_Muchas Gracias por el halago, y evidentemente concuerdo contigo sobre la omisión, pero ¿realmente esta es una forma de mentir? Hahah yo mis cuestionamientos. Gracias cariño y espero de verdad que este capitulo se guste aunque se enrede un poquito mas_

**Ofelia de Ishida: ¡**_uff¡ si que quedaste con duda, realmente espero que con este capítulo las cosas hayan aclarado un poco para ti, y al igual que tu yo también AMO el Mimato. Gracias por leer de Ishida (¿?) Muack_

**Mimimatt26****: **_¡Óyeme Pervertida! Me declaro culpable yo también :$ me alegra tanto que te guste la trama de la nove, y si sé que da mucha penita con mimi, a mi también me dio :'( espero que este capítulo te dé más penita, Gracias por leer te mando un Besoteeee_

**Try To Follow Me****: **_¡Awww! __Mi fiel lectora, como me alegra encontrar tu comentario, gracias por el animo linda, y lo de los bebes lindo, eso aún no está definido (¿?) mmmm! Espero que te guste este donde lo del divorcio puede ser un hecho (¿?) muack besotee_

**JyF: **_te seré sincera__realmente tenía muchas ansias de regresar este comentario, pero cada vez que comenzaba a escribir, inmediatamente borraba, porque sinceramente no encuentro palabras, fue sorprenderte leer lo que escribirte, me sentí triste, es increíble la similitud, y me sentiría halagada el saber que te identificas por otro motivo y no por el hecho de no poder procrear, pero eres muy Joven, la ciencia ha avanzado mucho, te deseo de todo corazón que tú y tu esposo puedan encontrar una solución _

_Por otro lado apenas llevas ¡tres meses! Cuando quieras te paso las posiciones de Taichi cariño,(Pongámosle humor) hahaha en serio linda espero que las cosas funcionen. Yyyyyy mi más sincera gratitud por leer mi historia Mucks un besote y Abrazote _

**Johy Garcia: **_Realmente espero que haya llenado tus expectativas este capítulo, Gracias por leer un Abrazo _

**MimiDeIshida****: **_¡Que Genial! Si esta es una propuesta un tanto distinta a lo usual, pero mucho mimato hahaha Gracias por leer _

**NNPAF: **_Gracias por el consejo, y obviamente por catalogar mi historia como una de calidad (Dan ganas de llorar) hehehe, gracias por comentar un beso_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola Chicas! **__¿Cómo están? Espero que bien… niñas lamento el atraso, pero tengo una excusa, ¡estoy enferma!, ufff, resulta que tengo dengue __ pues si, por banalidades de la vida me pico un patitas blanca… y ya saben cómo es esto, los niveles del organismo baja, mis defensas estaban por el suelo, por lo que me he visto sometida a una rigurosa dieta para subir mis defensas y muchos medicamentos además de cocteles (no se emocionen) de vitamina C, B y Ácido fólico, lo curioso del caso es que me inscribí en el gimnasio hice mi rutina y en la noche tenia dengue, ¡creo que es una señal del destino! Mi cuerpo rechaza el ejercicio porque estoy linda así… (Autoestima) bueno pasemos la página que no las agobiare con mis cosas mejor les dejo el capítulo y ya._

_**Digimon no me Pertenece**_

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Él la echaba de la habitación porque ella le había pedido el divorcio? No tenía sentido.

Volar-TENEMOS que el Odaiba inmediatamente.

Ella saltó del asiento.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó.

—Mi Padre ha tenido un ataque al corazón.

—¡No!

No el Sr Hiroaki, rogó ella. Su Suegro viva cerca de la Mansión donde ellos habitaban, pero vivía solo luego de su divorcio con la Sra Natsuko, por lo cual Yamato y ella se turnaban para visitarlo

—¿Cómo está?

—Está estable pero requiere una operación con un bypass. Está ingresado. Está solo, sin familia que lo acompañe, porque a ti se te ha ocurrido venir aquí por capricho.- la acuso el enojado

—¿Dónde está tu hermano?-pregunto dudosa

—De camino a la clínica con el abuelo, ahora que los he llamado. Papá no ha querido llamarlo, y sólo ha aceptado que me llamen cuando ha estado estable. Si tú hubieras estado allí, esto no habría pasado.- insistió el joven rubio

—No puedes culparme de que tu padre haya tenido un ataque al corazón.

—No, pero si tú hubieras estado allí, te habrías puesto en contacto con mi hermano y conmigo a pesar de los deseos de mi padre. Él no podría haberte ordenado no llamarnos como si fueras una criada.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?- pregunto con un nudo en su estómago la joven

—Sí, lo estoy. Lo habrías hecho aún a escondidas de papá.

—Pero se han puesto en contacto ahora- trato de justificar la castaña consternada

—¿Y si él hubiera muerto? ¿Y si es peor de lo que me dice a mí?

—Yo no podría haber controlado eso, y estoy segura de que ya has hablado con el médico y sabes cuál es la gravedad de su estado.

—Lo he hecho, y no es leve. Deberías haber estado allí —repitió él pasando su mano por su cabello en un gesto desesperado.

—No eres justo. Sabes que yo sentí que tenía que venir. Necesitaba hablar contigo.- contesto algo furiosa

—Sobre la ruptura de tus promesas matrimoniales. Y luego decidiste que la charla podía esperar. Actuaste caprichosamente y mi padre ha pagado por ello. Cometí un gran error pidiéndote que te casaras conmigo —dijo con desprecio Yamato.

Pero ella estaba demasiado furiosa con él como para que le dolieran sus palabras. —Comprendo… Pero todavía hay cosas que tengo que decirte.

—No quiero escucharlas.- Dándose la Vuelta

—Tienes que hacerlo.- insistió la Joven

Él la miró con desprecio. —Me iré de aquí dentro de diez minutos. Si quieres venir conmigo, vístete.

* * *

Siguieron enfadados en el vuelo a Odaiba.

Ella había sido la esposa perfecta durante Cuatro años, pero un solo acto que él no aprobaba borraba todos los sacrificios hechos en todo ese tiempo en que ella había antepuesto sus obligaciones y responsabilidades a sus deseos y sentimientos personales.

¿No merecía ella como esposa suya un poco más de comprensión?

Mirando hacia atrás, ella se daba cuenta de cuánto se había preocupado por él y de lo que él necesitaba y qué poco se había preocupado de ella Yamato.

¿Era ella masoquista?

Se había pasado toda la vida tratando de complacer a otra gente. Primero a sus padres, cada uno de los cuales tenía un plan diferente para su vida.

Ella recordaba a Hikari diciendo que con Takeru habían Tenido ciertos problemas debido a que tenia que encargarse de algunos asuntos referentes a la empresa en Kyoto y debido a esto debían trasladarse hasta esa ciudad pero Hikari quería quedarse en Odaiba tras una exhaustiva charla, y al gran amor que se tenía lograron superar todos los inconvenientes Después de todo, Mimi conocía a los hombres de la familia Ishida . Takeru Por ejemplo el amaba a su esposa, y nadie de la familia podía dudarlo. Nunca, en opinión de ella.

Pero Yamato no la amaba ni la había amado ahora que el mismo se lo había dicho cuando la había cortejado con vistas a casarse. Él la había besado y acariciado con pasión, provocando en ella una apasionada respuesta que había aprendido a aceptar, pero que al principio la había sorprendido y aterrado por su intensidad dado a que era el primero en su vida. Sentirse tan a merced de los deseos de su cuerpo había chocado con su necesidad de control y con el modo en que la habían educado: reprimiendo cualquier emoción profunda.

La verdad era que ella probablemente no hubiera dejado que el amor hacia Yamato floreciera de no haber sido por aquella sensualidad latente que él desataba en ella. Había roto todas sus barreras emocionales y había dejado su corazón desnudo a su influencia.

Ahora pagaría el precio de su debilidad.

La vulnerabilidad siempre tenía un precio. ¿No se lo habían dicho sus padres acaso aunque con diferentes palabras?

No obstante, ella no había podido evitar enamorarse del Rubio con corazón de piedra.

El precio de aquel amor era su corazón destrozado.

La enfermedad de su Suegro había agregado tristeza. Ella quería a su suegro de un modo como no había podido querer a su padre Puesto que el la había aceptado como su padre no lo había hecho. Él admiraba su fuerza femenina y se lo había dicho. Disfrutaba de su compañía y también le decía eso.

Había sido su aliado durante Cuatro años, y si lo perdía, se moriría de pena. Además, significaría que la necesidad de Yamato por un heredero sería mayor.

Yamato había dicho que su padre estaba estable, pero ella sabía lo impredecible de una dolencia de corazón.

Aunque las acusaciones de Yamato eran injustas, si ella hubiera sabido que la salud de su suegro estaba en riesgo, No habría hecho caso al Abuelo de su Marido y hubiese esperado que este regresara de Nueva York para hablar con él.

Y para colmo ella seguía destrozada por la conversación que había tenido con Yamato.

No podría soportar una guerra silenciosa con su marido. Aunque una vez que le explicase lo de su endometriosis al menos terminaría aquella terrible hostilidad hacia ella. Yamato se sentiría muy decepcionado, la vería como un fracaso de mujer, pero ya no estaría furioso con ella.

Además, era posible que no pudiera ocultarle la agonía física que le producía la endometriosis durante su periodo. Cada mes era peor, y hasta que se operase seguiría así. Aunque a Yamato no le gustaría oír la verdad, no podía ser peor que el hecho de que él creyera que ella lo dejaba por motivos egoístas.

Con una mezcla de rabia y de necesidad de sinceridad, Mimi se acercó y se sentó junto a Yamato.

—Yamato… —dijo.

Él la miró —¿Qué?

—No quiero agregar más problemas al tema de tu padre, pero…

—Entonces, no lo hagas- contesto de Forma Brusca

—¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida

—Vas a decirme por qué quieres divorciarte, ¿no?- dijo el de forma inexpresiva

—Sí.- contesto la joven cabizbaja

—No lo hagas.- respondió sin mas

—Pero tengo que hacerlo.- intento de nuevo la joven

—No quiero oírlo.

—Pero…

—Te daré el divorcio, si quieres, Mimi. Pero no hasta que la salud de mi padre se estabilice lo suficiente como para que soporte la idea de que su querida nuera va a marcharse. Hasta entonces continuaremos la farsa de nuestro matrimonio. _Capice?_

—No, realmente no comprendo —dijo ella—. Creí que antes de divorciarme de ti tendría que matarte.

—He cambiado de parecer.- respondio encogiéndose los hombros restándole importancia

—Ya lo veo, pero, ¿por qué…?- murmuro entrecortadamente la joven

—Tú no eres la única que se ha aburrido de esto, pero yo no habría hecho nada debido a mis obligaciones, lo que seguramente te parecerá una estupidez- Contesto el- quizás sea la hora de buscar otra mujer

Ella recibió el golpe.

—Quizás sea lo mejor- cerro los ojos tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de su rostro- y para que lo sepas…Yo no he dicho nunca que esté aburrida —afirmó Mimi.

—Pero yo sí lo estoy. La verdad es que me alegro de darte el divorcio, pero como te he dicho… Tendrá que esperar, por la salud de mi padre. Supongo que puedes aceptar esa limitación, ¿no?

—¿Quieres el divorcio? —preguntó ella.

—Eres hermosa, Mimi, pero un hombre necesita más que una cara bonita y modales absolutamente impecables en la mesa para el proyecto de una vida entera juntos. Cuando empezaste a rechazarme en la cama, tu valor a mis ojos disminuyó peligrosamente. Como te he dicho, yo no lo habría planteado porque hice una promesa, y la cumplo. Pero no lucharé por un matrimonio que en realidad no quiero.

—¿No quieres estar casado conmigo? —preguntó ella dolida.

—¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? A ti te pasa lo mismo.- señalo el rubio

—¿A mí…?

—Y ni siquiera tienes la fuerza de carácter como para decirlo. Es gracioso. Yo siempre he sabido que tú sentías algo más. Pero no fingiré una pena que no siento.

—Pero antes…

—Fueron palabras dictadas por mi orgullo. No reaccioné de acuerdo a lo que realmente quería.

Ella sintió un nudo en el estómago por la pena. Se levantó antes de que viera las lágrimas correr por su rostro y dijo:

—Entonces, supongo que no hay nada más que decir.

—Nada que yo quiera oír.

Ella asintió.

Yamato observó a su esposa caminar, insegura, nuevamente hacia su asiento y deseó romper algo. Maldita sea, ¿por qué Mimi tenía que parecer tan destrozada? Ella había sido quien le había pedido el divorcio. Ella era la que había encontrado a otra persona.

Y había querido contárselo. Como si contarle los detalles pudiera suavizar su infidelidad.

Él había comprendido la necesidad de su madre de dejar a su padre, pero jamás había comprendido que llegase a divorciarse. No se había vuelto a casar. Entonces, ¿por qué divorciarse? ¿Para qué ensuciar el nombre de la familia por nada? ¿Por principios?

Él nunca había imaginado que Mimi pudiera hacer algo así. En su arrogancia, había pensado que él le era suficiente. Pero se había equivocado. Entonces, ¿por qué parecía destrozada por las palabras de él?

Él las había pronunciado para salvar su orgullo cuando se había dado cuenta de que ella le iba a contar lo de su amante. No estaba orgulloso de mentir, era un hombre sincero, pero no se retractaría.

La mentira más grande que le había dicho a Mimi era que se había aburrido de ella. Él la seguía Amando y deseando aunque ella lo rehuyera. Le sorprendía que hubiera sido capaz de decirle aquellas palabras, sobre todo porque estaban muy lejos de la verdad.

Su matrimonio no había sido sólo sexo, aunque éste había sido un tema importante. ¿Para qué hombre no lo era? Ellos se casaron enamorados, el nunca se había enamorado de nadie, pero cuando la vio a ella había sido como un soplo en su aburrida vida, pero ahora el le había dicho que no la quería y ella le había creído, lo que le hacía pensar que sólo lo veía como un cuerpo y una forma de satisfacer las ambiciones de sus padres.

¿Quién sería el nuevo hombre, es el rubio con el que estaba en el restaurant? Seguro no un don nadie por supuesto. No le costaría averiguarlo con su detective privado Hawke y confirmar lo que se veía en las fotografías enviadas por su ex.

Pero no sabía qué haría con esos datos luego…El deseo de venganza hervía en su interior. Sería fácil ser un obstáculo para su felicidad. Con negarle el divorcio ya estaba.

Él no quería seguir en una relación donde no estaba la fidelidad, pero le daba miedo no seguir casado con ella. No sabía si podría volver a tocarla sabiendo que la había tocado otro hombre, pero tampoco sabía si podía dejarla marchar.

Y esa idea lo enfurecía más aún que la infidelidad de Mimi.

* * *

Llegaron a Odaiba un poco después de las 4 de la madrugada y fueron directamente al hospital.

Mimi había intentado dormir en el avión, pero no había podido. Estaba demasiado afligida tanto por las palabras de Yamato como por el ataque al corazón de su Suegro. Ambas cosas habían sido peor que saber de su endometriosis y su alta probabilidad de esterilidad.

Saber que Yamato estaba aburrido de ella había sido terrible… La había destruido, limpio disimuladamente una lagrima rebelde que se escapó de sus ojos

Cuando llegaron al hospital Yamato le agarró el brazo para impedirle que saliera de la limusina.

—Mimi…- susurro Yamato

—¿Qué?

—Mi familia ya tiene suficiente estrés…

-Sí -. Respondidas de forma independiente

—No quiero causarle más estrés con la noticia de nuestra ruptura.

—Por supuesto.

—Espero que te comportes como siempre lo has hecho conmigo.

—Estoy segura de que no tendremos problema en mantener las apariencias —lo miró— Nadie espera que seamos cariñosos el uno con el otro.

Mimi salió de la limusina y se colocó su máscara pública. Esperó a Yamato para caminar con él hacia el hospital.

Entraron en el edificio abriéndose paso entre un tumulto de periodistas y flashes de cámaras de fotos.

Un hombre rompió la barrera de seguridad y le preguntó:

—¿Qué significaría para usted que muriese el Hiroaki Ishida, Sra De Ishida?

Mimi hizo un esfuerzo por permanecer imperturbable ante semejante pregunta, y se encogió al ver que otro periodista se había acercado con la cámara.

Pero de pronto Yamato la protegió de los periodistas con su fuerte brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y su voz dando órdenes al servicio de seguridad pidiéndoles que no dejasen acercarse a los paparazis.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro del hospital y la puerta de hierro sólido se cerró tras ellos, Yamato la soltó como si no pudiera soportar estar tan cerca de ella ni un segundo.

Caminaron por el pasillo del hospital en silencio. El director del mismo fue a su encuentro y los condujo a una zona expresamente acondicionada para la familia Ishida.

Yamato habló con el médico, pero cuando ella vio que el hombre no decía nada nuevo sobre su suegro, dejó de prestar atención.

En algún sitio de aquel edificio su suegro estaba luchando entre la vida y la muerte, y ella no se quedaría tranquila hasta que el no estuviera totalmente fuera de peligro.

Hikari apareció corriendo hacia Mimi en el momento en que Yamato y ella traspasaron el arco que conducía a la sala de espera.

Hikari miró a Mimi y al ver su rostro la abrazó.

—Se pondrá bien. Necesita un bypass, como sabrás, pero es un hombre fuerte. Se pondrá bien.

Mimi se dejó abrazar por su cuñada, agradeciendo el contacto físico sincero, al contrario que el de su marido, fingido para la prensa.

—No sé qué haré si muere —susurró Mimi.

No estaba acostumbrada a decir lo que sentía, y se sorprendió al oír sus propias palabras.

—No se va a morir, cariño. No hables así —Hikari palmeó a Mimi en la espalda como si estuviera consolando a un niño, y ésta sintió unas lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro.

No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien había notado que ella tenía sentimientos, que la había tocado para consolarla. Yamato no, ciertamente. Él actuaba como si su corazón fuera de hierro. Sus padres tampoco la habían consolado de pequeña. Ella supuestamente tenía que ocultar todo temor y todo sentimiento.

Mimi sí de Hikari medio.

—¿Podemos verlo?

—Takeru y el Señor Senjun están con él ahora. Está durmiendo en este momento, pero puedes verlo. Está pálido, pero está recuperándose lentamente. De verdad.

Mimi asintió y luego se dio la vuelta para ir a la habitación de Hiroaki, sin esperar a ver si su marido la seguía.

Yamato la siguió.

Ella abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró.

Había una luz tenue detrás de la cama, y su suegro yacía inmóvil, su rostro normalmente bronceado estaba pálido. En la esquina de la habitación sentados en unos muebles estaban Takeru y su Abuelo, el rubio mayor pareció sorprendido cuando vio a su abuelo sentado al lado de su hermano menor

Luego dirigió la mirada a su padre que estaba postrado en la cama —Parece tan débil… —dijo con emoción.

—Sí, pero se pondrá bien —dijo Takeru desde su silla.

Y Mimi se encontró rogando en su interior: «Por favor. Dios mío. Que se ponga bien».

Takeru se acercó a su hermano y suspiró: —Consiguieron venir rápidamente.- Abrazo a Mimi en señal de saludo y beso su frente

—Era necesario.- Yamato observo a su abuelo y se inclinó en señal de saludo, lo mismo hizo Mimi

—Lo van a operar mañana por la mañana- Contesto el señor Senjun con su rostro inexpresivo- será mejor que me vaya a la mansión, vendre mañana por la mañana

—Es lo que te estaba diciendo hace rato Abuelo- contesto el rubio de mirada dulce- debes descansar, ha sido un dia muy ajetreado para ti

—Abuelo… no sabía que estabas aquí- contesto el rubio mayor mirando de reojo a Mimi

—Tranquilo Hijo, no debes preocuparte por nada- dijo el monarca dándole una mirada significativa – nos vemos mañana, y Mimi- observo a la joven que lo miraba apenada, se acercó a ella y tomo su mano delicadamente – cuida a mis nietos, sobre todo de Yamato- luego de esto salió de la Habitación

—Es un hombre fuerte- contesto Yamato mostrando media sonrisa en el rostro-luego miro a Mimi- tu y yo debemos hablar más tarde sobre lo que le hiciste a mi abuelo – la castaña solo se limitó a seguir observando a su suegro

—Mama Vendrá- afirmo Takeru rompiendo el silencio que se había formado tras la salida de su abuelo de la habitación

—¿Va a venir?- pregunto asombrado el hermano mayor

—el abuelo la llamó para darle la noticia Mientras estábamos en el aeropuerto y ella ha querido venir lo más pronto posible.

—Increible, pense que despues del divorcio, ella no lo querria ver mas- agito su cabeza -Oye ¿Hikari no se encuentra bien con su embarazo? Me sorprende que la hayas dejado volar.

Takeru suspiró con una mezcla de emociones en su expresión. Era evidente que la salud de su esposa le preocupaba.

—No hubo manera de detenerla, pero quiero llevarla de vuelta a la casa para que descanse cuanto antes.

—Sí —dijo Yamato. Se acercó a la cama de su padre, tocó su brazo y agregó—: Es una suerte que Hikari no tenga muchas náuseas.

Mimi se sorprendió de sus palabras, porque seguramente no era lo que Yamato estaba pensando.

—Se pondrá bien, créeme, Yamato —dijo Takeru, adivinando la preocupación de su hermano a pesar de su comentario sobre Hikari.

Yamato no dijo nada, estaba totalmente concentrado en su padre.

Takeru palmeó a su hermano en la espalda y se marchó de la habitación.

Mimi se acercó a Yamato y acarició la mejilla de su suegro. Estaba tibia.

Luego, quitó la mano y se alejó al otro extremo de la habitación a rogar con fe incierta.

Takeru volvió y susurró algo a Yamato. Este asintió y le respondió. Y su hermano se marchó.

Yamato la miró.

—Takeru e Hikari se vuelven a la Mansion. Takeru quiere que Hikari descanse y ella no se marchará sin él.

—Me alegro de que él quiera marcharse entonces.

—Le he dicho que tú irías también.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí.

—Ése es mi lugar.

—También es el mío.- contesto con altanería la castaña

—No después de lo de anoche. -Ella sintió como si él le hubiera dado un bofetón.

—Yo quiero al el Sr. Hiroaki, lo sabes. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

—Tú necesitas descansar —contestó Yamato.

—No voy a dormir. No he podido hacerlo en el vuelo, no creo que sirva mucho que me vaya.

—No seas tonta. Ve a casa y vuelve por la mañana —se oyó decir desde la cama.

Mimi se estremeció al oír al padre de su esposo…

* * *

_**Lamento **__no poder __regresarles las firmas de forma individual, pero niñas tengo un catéter intravenoso, y me duele mucho para escribir, pero de verdad leí todos los mensajitos súper hermosos que me dejaron, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, por sus críticas, muchas gracias y realmente espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, déjenme saber su opinión sobre cada uno de los personajes y mil perdones si hay un error._

_Niñas gracias por su apoyo y hacerse fan de este intento de novela… __**izz**__**ieblake**__ (tengo una preguntita ¿__**eres la crack creadora de Airi, abre tus ojos y muchas más?**__) __**Johy Garcia**__, __**NNPAF**__, __**Mimimatt26**__, __**MimiDeIshida **__y __**Ofelia de Ishida**__ (cuantas de Ishida) Mil Gracias _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola Chicas/os**_ _¿Cuánto tiempo sin escribirles? Realmente espero que estén muy bien de antemano quisiera pedirles una disculpa por el atraso, no me encontraba bien de hecho aun sigo en reposo me han hecho varios exámenes médicos, ya me duelen mis bracitos __ me han inyectado demasiadoooooo ufff, cambiando de tema, ya les traje su cap. increíble que sea mi quinto capítulo… buehh, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a una persona especial y genial que ha sido mi fan desde el principio __**TRY TO FOLLOW ME**__, cometí el garrafal error de no nombrarla en mi devolución de firmas, realmente espero que me perdone, no fue mi intención, fue culpa del dengue _

_Sin más les dejo: __**Malos Entendidos**_

* * *

_**Digimon no me Pertenece **_

* * *

**Capítulo V**

-Señor Hiroaki ...

—¿Cuántas veces… —el hizo una pausa para tomar aliento— te he dicho que me llames papa o Hiroaki?

—Yo…

—No es mucho pedir, ¿no crees? —dijo Yamato con voz controlada que disimulaba una rabia que no quería que su padre descubriese.

Élla nunca se había sentido cómoda llamando «papá» a su suegro, y ahora se sentía más incómoda. Pero no podía negarle un ruego tan sencillo.

—Lo siento, papá, pero quiero quedarme contigo.

—Necesitas descansar - interrumpió su suegro

—Necesito estar contigo – insistió la chica

—No discutas con él, está enfermo —dijo Yamato.

—Lo sé. Pero también sé que ésta es una forma de conseguir lo que quieres tú —lo acusó Mimi.

El mayor se rió débilmente, sus ojos castaños brillaron con fatiga.

—Esta es mi nuera. La horma del zapato de mi hijo.

Mimi hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír a pesar de que las palabras de su suegro la habían herido, porque supuestamente Yamato la acusaba de no ser una mujer adecuada para él.

—Por favor, ¿no me dejarás quedarme contigo? —rogó Mimi a su suegro.

—Hay cosas que debemos hablar mi hijo y yo. Por si acaso. Y más tarde no descansaré si estoy preocupado porque no has descansado.

—No hables como si te fueras a morir, por favor.

—Todos debemos enfrentarnos a la muerte, tarde o temprano.

—Pero yo quiero que sea más tarde. Takeru dice que te pondrás bien. Y los médicos también lo dicen.

El se encogió de hombros débilmente.

—La cirugía tiene un alto porcentaje de éxito, pero siempre hay un riesgo. Será como Dios quiera que sea.

—No creo que sea tu hora- contesto la joven derramando algunas lagrimas

—Yo tampoco, _cara_, pero sería un descuido por mi parte no arreglar cuestiones de último momento con mi heredero.

Mimi miró a Yamato. Este le devolvió la mirada. En otros tiempos, cuando sus miradas se encontraban, ella veía en sus ojos el reconocimiento del lugar que ella ocupaba en la vida de él. Pero ahora no había nada.

—Ve a casa y descansa. Me harás un favor —dijo su suegros con tono arrogante y de autoridad a pesar de su fragilidad.

—Me marcharé —dijo ella. Llevaba toda una vida aprendiendo a ser diplomática, y a prometer cosas sin hacerlo. Se marcharía, pero sólo de la habitación del hospital.

—Bien – Hizo un gesto solemne

Mimi se inclinó y lo besó en ambas mejillas.

—Que te mejores, papá. Por el bien de todos.

—Haré todo lo posible.

—Estoy segura de que lo harás —se dirigió a Yamato y agregó—: Te veré luego.

Y abandonó la habitación.

Mimi se marchó a la sala de espera donde sabía que estaban los demás, y animó a Takeru y a Hikari a marcharse.

Luego, se acomodó en un sofá. Quería estar cerca de Hiroaki por si la situación empeoraba.

Se acurrucó en el sofá y miró la televisión de reojo.

Se despertó con el sonido de voces. Yamato, y Natsuko la mama de su esposo estaban hablando en voz baja como si intentasen no despertarla.

Mimi se incorporó. Una chaqueta que le habían puesto como manta cayó de sus hombros. La fragancia de Yamato y la tibieza de su cuerpo la envolvió, consolándola. El debía de haberla encontrado allí y debía de haberla tapado.

Yamato se giró para mirarla. —No te has marchado a la Casa.

—Yo no he dicho que lo haría. – contesto encogiéndose los hombros- Señora natsuko ¿Cómo esta?- haciendo una reverencia

Mimi, estoy muy bien ¿y tu?- contesto su suegra sonriente

—Has dicho que te marcharías.- interrumpio Yamato acercándose a su esposa lentamente

—Y lo he hecho. Me he marchado de la habitación del hospital- dijo la joven con simpleza

—Pero no del hospital- afirmo el

—No.

—¿Por qué?- pregunto el solemne

-Yo quería estar aquí en caso de que algo pasó.

—Sabes que papá y yo creímos que te marcharías con Takeru.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No soy responsable de las suposiciones de dos hombres arrogantes que piensan que los demás tienen que hacer lo que dicen ellos.

Natsuko es sonrió.

—Así se habla, Mimi. No dejes que este hijo mío crea que te domina totalmente.

—No hay posibilidad ninguna de eso —dijo él.

Mimi sabía que Yamato estaba diciendo más de lo que decía.

—Me alegro de oírlo. Te pareces demasiado a tu padre. Te crees que controlas el mundo que te rodea. La vida no funciona así, como habrá aprendido Hiroaki por primera vez en su vida, quizás.

—Es más que consciente de ello, créeme —dijo Yamato.

—¿Y tú, hijo mío?

—Conténtate con saber que ambos sabemos el poco valor que tiene nuestro deseo.

Natsuko lo miró, preocupada.

—Lo siento, Yamato. Los momentos como éstos son difíciles. Pero Hiroaki se pondrá bien. Créelo.

—Espero que tengas razón.

—Siempre tengo razón, lo que pasa es que los hombres de esta familia son un poco lentos en comprenderlo a veces.

Mimi se rió mientras Yamato sonreía pícaramente. No iba a herir a su madre discutiendo con ella.

Quisiera ver a Hiroaki-Dijo Natsuko.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió Yamato—. Ahora está durmiendo, pero es posible que se vuelva a despertar. Se alegrará de verte al lado de su cama.

—Me quedare con el entonces- Respondió sonrojándose levemente

—En ese caso, acompañaré a mi esposa a nuestra casa. Parece que es la única forma de que Mimi vuelva a descansar —dijo Yamato.

—¿Cuándo será la operación? —preguntó Mimi.

—Dentro de cinco horas.

—Quiero estar aquí.

—Entonces volverás conmigo y descansarás un poco- dijo el joven empresario clavando sus fríos ojos color zafiro en ella esa mirada le dolio profundamente

—No necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer - respondió un poco abrumada la joven y aguantando las ganas de llorar

Se puso de pie y la chaqueta se cayó al suelo.

—Toma —le dijo a Yamato después de recogerla.

Al sentir el contacto de su mano se echó atrás y se chocó con el sofá.

—Mimi, ¿estás bien, cariño? —preguntó Natsuko, preocupada.

—Sí. Sólo estoy cansada —dijo, reprimiendo las lágrimas—. Esperaré en el coche.

Y sin tener en cuenta la etiqueta por primera vez en su vida de adulta, se marchó sin decir adiós a nadie.

* * *

Mimi estaba en silencio al lado de Yamato en el coche que iba hacia la casa.

Yamato había tenido que convencer a Natsuko de que ésta no siguiera a Mimi cuando se había marchado. Su madre estaba preocupada por ella. Él había sospechado que su estado no tenía que ver solamente con la situación de su padre.

Había intentado disimular su rabia con ella por el bien de su padre.

Natsuko e Hiroaki adoraban a Mimi y él sabía que sufrirían al saber que habría un divorcio. Ella no querría hacerles daño, porque también los adoraba, pero se lo habría tenido que pensar antes de involucrarse en una relación con otro hombre.

Yamato aspiró la fragancia de su chaqueta. Olía a ella, y eso lo excitaba. Habría extendido su mano y la habría estrechado en sus brazos… Pero eso era imposible en aquellas circunstancias. Aun si ella no le hubiera pedido el divorcio y confirmado sus peores sospechas. Él no se regodeaba en demostraciones públicas de afecto.

Pero ver que a su hermano menor no le importaba que lo vieran demostrándole cariño a su esposa le hacía sentir una punzada en su corazón.

Y estaba casi seguro de que aquello había impactado también a Mimi. Si no hubiera sido por las revelaciones suyas de la noche anterior, habría jurado que ella se había sentido herida por que él no actuase así con ella. La había observado mirar a su hermano y a la esposa de este con interés en los últimos dos meses.

¿Había ido en busca de un hombre que fuera más afectuoso que él? El pensamiento hería su ego y su seguridad. Pero, ¿podía un hombre que tenía que ocultar su relación con ella darle demostraciones de afecto en público?

Porque la relación que ella tenía con ese hombre era secreta.

Se había pasado el tiempo del vuelo repasando el último año, tratando de ver qué podía haber pasado. Y no había llegado a ninguna conclusión.

Pero debía dejar de torturarse. Dejaría el tema en manos de un detective. Y luego se enfrentaría a los resultados como un hombre.

Como se había enfrentado a la posibilidad de la muerte de su padre, sin quejarse, sin rechazar aceptar lo que semejante hecho significaría para su vida. Le habían enseñado desde que era niño a tratar las cuestiones desde la perspectiva de heredero de la empresa. Él tenía más responsabilidad que su hermano y eso afectaba a todos los aspectos de su vida, incluido su matrimonio.

Él siempre había sabido que el seria el encargado del grupo Ishida. Había aceptado ese deber y todo lo que implicaba en cada momento de su vida. Nunca se había rebelado contra lo que su lugar en el orden dinástico había dictado. No había habido necesidad de hacerle promesas a su padre de que las satisfaría en caso de que ocurriese lo peor y no sobreviviera a la cirugía.

Ambos hombres tanto su abuelo como su padre tenían confianza en que Yamato era adecuado para el papel. El había crecido sabiendo lo que significaba ser heredero. Era tan simple como la analogía de un príncipe destinado a ser rey.

No obstante habían hablado de asuntos políticos, como su padre le había dicho a Mimi, circunstancias familiares y asuntos personales.

Su padre le había revelado algunas cosas que le habían sorprendido, pero nada le había chocado más que saber que todavía estaba muy enamorado de su Madre. ¿entonces para que Manchar la dinastia con un divorcio?

Su padre era duro como una coraza el sabia que no le había demostrado sus sentimientos a su madre y esto la había herido, pero él se había convencido de que no podía hacer nada para mitigar aquello.

Los sentimientos en su interior habían crecido hasta que se había sentido desesperado por encontrar un modo de negarlos.

Finalmente, en un estado de confusa tristeza, tanto por lo que había perdido como por el estado de su matrimonio, su padre había traicionado su promesa de fidelidad. Natsuko se había enterado, y si bien ella había estado decidida a sufrir de amor no correspondido, se había negado a tolerar la infidelidad

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Mimi salió del coche y caminó junto a Yamato, casi sin mirarlo. Eso le molestó a él. Ella todavía era su esposa, aunque no quisiera serlo.

Cuando entraron, él le dijo:—Deberías haber venido con Takeru e Hikari.

—No quería —dijo ella con aquella voz que aun entonces afectaba su libido.

¡Maldita sea! Ella era todo lo que él quería en una mujer… excepto que era infiel. Pero, ¿había sido infiel? Sabia que las fotografías se daban de que hablar pero podría ser una reunión entre amigos ¿no? Pensar que ella se entregaba a otro Aquella idea lo enceguecía.

—Me he dado cuenta.

—Quería estar allí si pasaba algo —contestó ella mientras se quitaba los zapatos y caminaba a través de la sala con las medias puestas.

Ella seguía sin mirarlo, y eso le irritaba a él cada vez más.

—Era igual que estuvieras presente o no.

—Eso no es lo que dijiste en Nueva York.

—Estaba enfadado.- comento un poco cansado el rubio

—Y lo estás pagando conmigo, lo noté.- dijo sin mas Mimi.

—No me gusta la idea de que duermas en un sofá en la sala de espera. Estabas tan dormida, que ni te diste cuenta de que había entrado yo en la habitación.

Ella se había acurrucado envuelta en su chaqueta susurrando su nombre…

¿Cómo era posible que hiciera eso si deseaba a otro hombre?, pensó Yamato.

Estaban en el dormitorio en aquel momento, y ella buscó el camisón en un armario. —El servicio de seguridad estaba de guardia todo el tiempo —dijo ella.

Él se había quitado la corbata y se quitó la chaqueta, que aún conservaba la fragancia de su esposa.

No comprendía por qué él la deseaba más que nunca en aquel momento. Debería sentir rechazo a tocarla, pero tal vez quisiera poseerla y dejar sellado que ella era suya de algún modo.—Esa no es la cuestión.

—No tiene sentido discutir sobre ello ahora —comentó Mimi, yendo al cuarto de baño—. Lo hecho, hecho está.

¿Se suponía que era así como ella veía su relación con él? —Acordamos que nos presentaríamos como una pareja unida frente a la gente.

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a hacer todo lo que me digas como un perrito.- ella aun seguía sin mirarlo

—¡Mírame, maldita sea! —explotó él. Ella lo miró, sus ojos Caramelos se clavaron en él, desafiantes. —Nunca te he tratado de este modo.

—No hablemos de cómo me has tratado. Ya no importa —respondió Mimi.

—¿Quieres decir que tu deseo de divorciarte tiene que ver con el modo en que te he tratado durante nuestro matrimonio?- pregunto dudoso aquella idea jamás se le había ocurrido a él. Yamato sintió una punzada de esperanza, a pesar de lo desagradable de aquel pensamiento.

—No te he pedido el divorcio por el modo en que me has tratado. Si te acuerdas, yo no te pedí el divorcio.

—No te pongas a discutir cuestiones semánticas conmigo. Dijiste que teníamos que divorciarnos.

—Así es.

—¿Pero no por cómo te he tratado?

—No.

Una sola circunstancia haría que una mujer tan consciente de su obligación como Mimi quisiera divorciarse: ella tenía que estar enamorada de otro.

* * *

_¡**Hasta aquí!** Espero que les haya gustado, aunque les confieso que no me ha gustado como me quedo, se me hace un poco soso, no se ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Otra cosita he notado que muchas dicen que sufren con cada capitulo y realmente espero que entiendan que me gusta hacerlas sufrir :D _

_**Mimimatt26:**__ yo se que Yamato es cruel con ella, pero es porque se toma muy en serio lo de la "fidelidad" por lo menos en mi mente en este cap ,y si creo que se lo hare pagar con sangre, lo que le hace a la pobre Mimi… :´( _

_**Taishou:**__ ¿te parece doloroso? ¡Genial! Esa es mi intención, ese es el problema de no comunicar concuerdo totalmente contigo _

_**Ofelia de Ishida:**__ si yo también soy algo compulsiva cuando leo algunas historias algo asi como: ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? ¡no le digas eso! ¡eres estúpida porque hiciste eso! Y por allí me voy… gracias mi vida por desearme que me mejore _

_**Johy Garcia:**__ bueno ahora me siento un poquito mejor solo que no aguanto mis brazos están todos, moraditos, __ ¿te tengo loca? ¡Me encanta¡, no se porque llamame masoquista, pero me gusta que sufra un poquito, en caso tal que sea el que la haga sufrir, para que luego venga la venganza (Risa Malvada)… un besoteee 3_

_**Esther**__: tu eres nueva, me alegra que te hayas animado a leer y que bueno que hay pasado la prueba ufff, ¿Por qué todas sufren? Hahaha Gracias por tus deseos y sigue leyendo _

_Realmente __Gracias a todas, __**Izzi Blake (estaba enfermita, acepto adelantos de tus nove para curarme mas), Try to follow Me (lamento mucho no haberte nombrado en mi devolución de rr, espero que me perdones) NNPAF, **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola Chicas! **__No saben cómo lamento no haber subido antes capitulo; si les contara… últimamente la inspiración salió sin mi permiso y no quería regresar, me costó mucho escribir borrar, volver, y bueh así pase casi toda la semana, pero tranqui que aquí les traigo este para que se deleiten, espero realmente que les guste y me dejen sus hermosas firmitas, otra cosita muchas Gracias para las que se preocuparon por mi salud, ya estoy mejor gracias por todos los buenos deseos, un besote niñas se les quiere… 3 Sin mas Preámbulos: **Malos Entendidos**_

* * *

_**Digimon no me Pertenece **_

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

La idea de que Mimi pudiera amar a otro hombre le provocaba un sentimiento de celos tan fuerte, que lo volvía loco. —Te agradecería que te hicieras una prueba de embarazo.

—Eso… eso… no será necesario.- contesto tartamudeando la joven Tachicawa algo sorprendida

—El que tengas el periodo no es garantía de que no estés embarazada.- respondió Yamato dirigiéndose a su closet

—Y si estuviera embarazada, ¿estarías aburrido de mí? ¿Aceptarías de tan buen grado el divorcio? —preguntó ella sarcásticamente.

El orgullo le impidió ser sincero con ella, así que no contestó.

Ella suspiró con cansancio. —Eso es lo que yo he pensado. Estoy segura de que no estoy embarazada. Dejémoslo ahí.

—¿Has hecho algo para no quedarte embarazada? —preguntó él con desconfianza.

—Por supuesto que no.- contesto inmediatamente horrorizada ante la idea

—Entonces el riesgo existe. Te harás una prueba formal.

—Si eso es lo que quieres…

—Lo que yo quiero tiene poco que ver con esta conversación.

—Bueno, no se trata ciertamente de lo que quiero yo.

—Si llevas a un hijo mío en el vientre, no habrá divorcio.

Era justamente lo que ella había pensado. Sintió mucha pena. Por su hijo, Yamato sería capaz de aguantar a una mujer que lo había aburrido. —Lo que tú digas —dijo ella, cansada.

—Debes estar muy segura de que no estás embarazada, porque la perspectiva de perder tu libertad no parece preocuparte.

—Tal vez porque mi libertad no me preocupa. Y ya te he dicho que no estoy embarazada- respondio ella sin mirarlo

Gesto que no paso desapercibido por su esposo—Pero me has dicho que no has tomado nada para impedir el embarazo.- insistió el, aun tenia la esperanza de que ella le dijera que sospechaba que estaba embarazada, y que sus cambios de humor se debían a este hecho -Mirame

—No lo he tomado.- contesto ella fijando sus ojos en su camisa semi abierta, para no mirarlo a los ojos, y este se diera cuenta de su vulnerabilidad

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura entonces? O ¿acaso me estas mintiendo?

—No miento. Estoy segura.

—La única prueba que tienes el periodo. Eso no es prueba suficiente.

—No tengo el periodo.

—Pero dijiste…

—Que estoy segura de que no estoy embarazada —lo interrumpió—. Conozco mi cuerpo y sé que me va a venir el periodo. Las señales están ahí —incluido el dolor de la endometriosis, pensó.

—Como te he dicho, tu periodo no es garantía.

—Te he dicho que me haré las pruebas. No comprendo por qué tenemos que discutir por esto. ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación ahora? Quiero cambiarme e irme a la cama.

—Sí lo dejaremos hasta aquí, pero solo porque has aceptado hacerte las pruebas. Y también me dijiste que deseabas mucho tener un hijo mío. No sé qué creer. No comprendo.

Ella sintió ganas de llorar. —Deseaba tener un hijo tuyo.-Todavía lo deseaba.

—¿Tiempo pasado?

—¿Qué esperas? Ninguna mujer querría saber que está embarazada de un hombre que está aburrido de ella y de su matrimonio.- Al menos, no debería ser así penso

—Yo ya no sé qué esperar de ti, Mimi. No te comprendo. Creí que te conocía bien, pero he descubierto que me he equivocado.

—¿Y qué diferencia hay? Estás aburrido de lo que conoces. Eso has dicho —Mimi se apartó y corrió al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella. No quería que él viera en su mirada el daño que le hacían sus palabras. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Abrió el grifo y el agua fría le llegó desde varias direcciones hasta que empezó a caldearse. De pronto se dio la vuelta y descubrió a Yamato en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—He decidido no esperar para ducharme.

—Vete —le dijo ella ocultando disimuladamente su cuerpo.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado tarde? Ni en tu primera vez te mostraste tan pudorosa- alzando una ceja- además hemos hecho esto muchas veces.

—Pero en este momento todo es distinto.- respondió la joven sonrojada- Ahora vete

—Todavía eres mi esposa.- sin intención de salir del baño

—Sólo temporalmente.

—Eso has dicho.

—Y tú estuviste de acuerdo. Tú has dicho que querías… el divorcio —comentó ella con tristeza poco disimulada.

—Quizás hablé sin reflexionarlo. No estoy aburrido de todos los aspectos de nuestra relación, cariño_. _Todavía, no.

¿Se suponía que eso la haría sentir mejor? No lo hacía, y tampoco lo hacía su mirada de deseo. —¿Quieres sexo? —preguntó ella un poco sorprendida.

—¿Por qué te sorprende? Es algo en lo que somos muy buenos.

—Pero has dicho…

Él había dicho que su valor como pareja había mermado mucho desde que ella lo rechazaba, no que no la deseaba más.

—¿Yo he dicho…?

—Cosas que me hirieron.

—¿Y el que me hayas pedido el divorcio no me hirió a mí? —preguntó él.

¿Lo había herido? Probablemente. Y entonces, ¿por qué quería sexo ahora? No tenía sentido. —No comprendo —contestó Mimi.

Yamato la miró achicando los ojos.

—Bienvenida al club.

—No puedes desearme.

—En eso estás equivocada, Mimi. Muy equivocada —Yamato se agachó y la besó sensualmente.

Sus labios se amoldaron a los de ella, sus manos se deslizaron por su cintura para tirar de ella hacia su cuerpo desnudo y excitado. Ella estaba tan anonadada por aquel giro de los acontecimientos, que no pudo hacer nada, ni rechazarlo ni aceptarlo.

Yamato levantó la cabeza y la miró con pasión.

—¿Qué ocurre? Tú solías reaccionar rápidamente.

¿Cómo podía preguntar algo tan estúpido?, pensó ella.

—Eso era antes…

—¿Antes de decirme que teníamos que divorciarnos?

—Sí, no creo…

La mano húmeda de Yamato cubrió su boca.

—No quiero que pienses. Porque entonces tengo que pensar yo, y no quiero hacerlo. No quiero pensar en nada —le pidió.

Y ella comprendió. Si no hubiera estado tan cansada, probablemente habría anticipado aquello. Yamato necesitaba consuelo. Su padre estaba en una cama de hospital, tenía un futuro incierto, y su fuerte marido no podía admitir su miedo.

El asunto era qué iba a hacer ella con todo aquello.

Pero de pronto pensó que ella también necesitaba consuelo.

Yamato no la amaba. La salud de su Suegro estaba en riesgo, y eso también la angustiaba. Y aun si sobrevivía a su operación, si ella se divorciaba de Yamato, perdería el contacto con todos los Ishida. Todo eso la hundía en la pena.

Todo su mundo estaba a punto de derrumbarse, un mundo con gente a la que ella quería, aunque en algún caso su cariño no fuera correspondido.

Pronto viviría una vida apartada de todo aquello. Sería reemplazada en su labor y sus proyectos relacionados con la Famalia de Yamato…

Su cuñada daría a luz en su ausencia, y eso le dolía…

Natsuko e Hiroaki finalmente volverían a estar juntos y ella no sería testigo de ello…

Ella tendría que llenar su vida con actividades, pero los vientos de la soledad ya estaban soplando en su alma.

Y lo peor, algún día Yamato se volvería a casar y tendría hijos que no serían de ella.

Yamato la miró a los ojos. —Te deseo, cariño_. _Si fueras sincera contigo misma, admitirías que tú también me deseas.

Ella siguió la mirada de Yamato. Sus pechos mostraban unos pezones duros como cerezas. Estaban ávidos de su tacto bajo su mirada, A su mente acudieron recuerdos de sensaciones: su boca y sus manos en sus zonas más sensibles… Aquellos recuerdos la atormentaban. Sintió deseo, su piel latió con el anhelo de tenerlo dentro. Pero tanto su dolor como su deseo físico surgían de su amor por él. Daba igual que él no le devolviera aquel amor. Era una parte demasiado importante de ella como para rechazarlos.

De pronto dijo con angustia y voz ahogada : —Sí, te deseo Matt.

Yamato la besó y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Sus labios la devoraron y su cuerpo duro y masculino le demostró su deseo. Ella respondió con la misma pasión, acariciándolo como si fuera la última vez. Y se deleitó en su piel sedosa y prieta, y en su vello Claro, tan diferente todo a su propio cuerpo.

Deslizó sus manos por encima de músculos perfectos, tratando de memorizar su cuerpo.

No sabía cómo iba a hacer para vivir el resto de su vida sin aquello…

Sintió ganas de llorar, pero se reprimió las lágrimas. El agua caliente disimulaba su tumulto emocional. Su mano acarició la dureza de Yamato, y sus uñas tocaron el vello que nacía en ella. El tembló y emitió un ronquido de deseo.

Era increíble cuánto amaba ella aquellos sonidos. Era adicta a ellos. Había pasado horas en la cama con él prestando atención a sus reacciones, para poder tener más y más.

Yamato le acarició los pechos y las zonas sensibles que solo él conocía tan bien. Era como si supiera que aquél era un momento especial, una oportunidad única que podía no volver otra vez. La tocaba con tanto cuidado, excitándola hasta derretirla… Y ella emitió sus propios sonidos de deseo, gemidos y quejidos que se mezclaban con los golpes del agua.

Iba perdiendo el control poco a poco hasta transformarse en una masa temblorosa llena de deseo femenino. Ella gritó contra sus labios y se movió contra el cuerpo de Yamato pidiéndole más. Acarició su cuerpo masculino con todo el ardor que sentía dentro.

El sonido de los gemidos de Mimi volvía loco a Yamato. Ella siempre había sido increíblemente receptiva… cuando le dejaba tocarla, pero en aquel momento había algo especial en su reacción que nunca había habido antes. Su cuerpo tembló, pero siguió acariciándolo.

Mimi lo acariciaba con feroz desesperación, como si no lo hubiera tocado antes, o como si no fuera a tocarlo nunca más. Pero él no quiso ahondar en aquel pensamiento. Aquel deseo no se sofocaba haciendo el amor una vez.

Ni cien veces.

Su tímida y comedida esposa estaba prácticamente trepando su cuerpo en un intento de unir su cuerpo al de él. Estaba totalmente fuera de control y él dudó que ella pudiera dar a otro hombre una sola fracción de aquella pasión.

Quizás ella creyera que deseaba a otro, pero era él quien podía tocar el centro de su alma simplemente con una mano en uno de sus senos.

Siempre había sido así desde la primera vez que la había tocado.

Su conexión sexual era demasiado intensa para ser aplacada, demasiado primitiva para ser explicada o comprendida en un nivel intelectual.

Quizás ella se hubiera apartado un poco de él en los últimos meses, pero cuando dejaba que él se acercase a ella… se derretía. Tal vez no tan espectacularmente como en aquel momento, pero definitivamente demasiado intensamente como para que él pudiera creer que ella deseaba a otro.

De ninguna manera podía desear a otro y responder a él de aquel modo tan primitivo. Su esposa, no. Porque era una mujer que se había pasado la vida reprimiendo sus reacciones emocionales. Iba contra todo lo que sabía de ella.

A no ser que estuviera pensando en el otro hombre mientras la tocaba él… Excepto si ella lo usaba para aplacar un deseo que no podía satisfacer de otro modo.

No sabía de dónde le había salido aquel pensamiento. Pero fue una bomba.

No, maldita sea. No podía creer eso.

Pero tenía sentido, en una mujer que le pedía el divorcio y que luego hacía el amor como si fuera a morirse si él no la tocaba.

Yamato apartó su boca de la de ella mientras la levantaba para acomodarla de forma que pudiera hacerle el amor. Tenía que poseerla, aunque desconfiara de ella. Pero no podía permitir que lo utilizara.

—Di mi nombre… Pídeme que te posea…

Ella abrió un poco los ojos —¿Qué?

—¿Quién soy? —dijo él apretando los dientes haciendo que se marcara un musculo en su mejilla.

—Amor mío_._

Aquello fue como un golpe para él. ¿Era así como lo llamaba a su amante? ¿O estaba diciendo que él era su amor? Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Mimi lo había llamado así, y en los últimos meses no lo había hecho nunca.

—Mi nombre, dilo —insistió Yamato.

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de pena y de excitación y dijo:

—Yamato, mi príncipe.

Luego se inclinó para besarlo con desesperada pasión, devorando su boca antes de besar su mejilla hasta que se detuvo en su oreja y susurró:

—Ámame, Yamato. Por favor. Quiero que seamos uno. Aunque sea por un rato.- Su voz tenía una cualidad extraña, como si no se tratase sólo de sexo lo que estaba pidiendo, pero él no sabía qué más quería. Él podía darle sexo. De hecho se moría por dárselo.

Yamato acomodó el cuerpo de Mimi para poseerla y entró en ella lentamente.

Mimi emitio un pequeño gritito y echó atrás la cabeza con expresión de agonizante felicidad. Él gimió, con un sonido totalmente primitivo. —Es tan formidable hacer el amor contigo…

—Es perfecto… Es maravilloso tenerte dentro —gimió ella mientras él salía y volvía a entrar. Ella pensó que se iba a morir de placer… Era tan increíble sentirlo dentro… Yamato y ella habían hecho el amor muchas veces y de muchas formas, pero nunca antes como ahora. No había cama ni pared que los sujetase, como otras veces que habían hecho el amor en la ducha, sólo el deseo animal.

Era como si estuvieran en un mundo totalmente aparte de todo lo normal. El vapor los rodeaba mientras el agua caliente caía sobre sus cuerpos, apretados en una placentera intimidad.

Ella gimió cuando él empujó dentro e inundó aquella zona especial de placer dentro de ella.

—Así está bien, mi princesa_, _muéstrame este lado que nadie conoce de ti —Yamato besó su cuello, succionando, mordiendo, lamiendo, estremeciéndola con aquellas sensaciones.

Ella rodeó su cuerpo con sus piernas y lo montó. Él se adentró en ella, y ella lo recibió, mientras él agarraba sus caderas y su trasero para controlar sus movimientos. Abrió los ojos y vio que él tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, en un gesto de abandonado placer. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y le mordió el pecho en un acto primitivo, que la sorprendió aun en medio de aquella pasión.

Yamato incrementó el ritmo y la fuerza de sus empujes. Era tan intenso, que ella sintió que estaba a punto de desintegrarse.

La tensión formó una espiral dentro de ella, y un placer intenso se fue formando y ascendiendo. Y entonces su cuerpo se convulsionó alrededor de él y gritó su nombre.

Él la agarró más fuertemente y ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, apretándose contra su cuerpo, que era la única sensación de realidad en un universo que había explotado de placer.

Y Yamato se quedó callado cuando llegó a la cima del éxtasis, apretando los dientes en un gesto de placer que decía más que cualquier palabra.

* * *

Más tarde, él la envolvió con su cuerpo y la aplacó con palabras amables y tiernas caricias en la espalda hasta que los sollozos que ella no se había dado cuenta que estaba emitiendo cesaron. Su cuerpo se relajó lentamente, hasta descansar en sus brazos, abandonada totalmente.

Él la abrazó un momento. Sus cuerpos seguían unidos, sus piernas entrelazadas, y ella pensó que una vez no era suficiente para aquel hombre, aunque el acto de hacer el amor entre ellos hubiera culminado en un placer increíble que la había dejado totalmente agotada.

Finalmente él la separó y empezó a lavarla con manos suaves, tocándola en cada centímetro de su piel como si quisiera decir: «Mía. Mía. Y esto es mío también».

Ella intentó devolverle las caricias, pero sus manos eran torpes. Después de un rato, él cerró los grifos mientras seguía sujetándola.

Ella se apartó para que pudieran secarse. Pero entonces él la ayudó. La apretó contra su cuerpo y la acompañó a salir del cuarto de baño. El camisón de Mimi quedó olvidado en el suelo.

Subieron juntos a la cama y ella fue a sus brazos, deseosa, y cerró los ojos, tan cansada que se quedó dormida inmediatamente.

* * *

Se despertó horas más tarde con un beso en la sien.

—Despiértate, Cariño_. _Debemos darnos prisa en vestirnos o no llegaremos al hospital antes de que lleven a papá a la sala de operaciones.

Ella se incorporó. A pesar de haber hecho el amor con él, había tenido sueños inquietantes y no había descansado. Sintió dolor en su abdomen y deseó haber seguido durmiendo. Porque era un modo de evadirse de la realidad a la que tenía que enfrentarse.

Iba a tener pronto el periodo, aunque no era regular en aquel momento en que ya no tomaba la píldora. Pero ella sabía que el dolor iba a ser más intenso cada día hasta que empezara el periodo, y que sería insoportable mientras lo tuviera.

Yamato estaba medio vestido. Miró por encima de su hombro mientras se ponía la corbata.

—Muévete, Mimi.

Ella asintió. Se levantó de la cama.

—Pero no tienes que venir si no quieres. Después de la pasada noche, creo que podemos olvidarnos de hablar de divorcio.

—¿Quieres decir que ya no te aburro?

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas después de lo ocurrido en la ducha? —preguntó él con una sonrisa malévola.

Ella no sonrió. El episodio de la ducha había sido increíble, pero también habían pasado el resto de la noche abrazados. Y él no mencionaba eso. El sexo era lo único que valoraba. Era lo único que quería de ella.

—La pasada noche no cambia nada —comentó ella, apartando la mirada.

Él juró y ella lo miró. Yamato se puso el abrigo y dijo con sus ojos Zafiros duros como granito:

—No me digas que todavía piensas que es necesario el divorcio. No puedo creérmelo.

—Eso es lo que estoy diciendo —admitió Mimi.

La miró como si la odiase pero no dijo nada.

Siguió vistiéndose y, cuando terminó, se marchó de la habitación.

Mimi se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, luchando con sus dolores. Y lo siguió.

Lo encontró abajo, dando instrucciones al secretario de su padre y al suyo.

—Los demás nos esperan en el coche —dijo Yamato.

Luego despidió a los empleados y caminó hacia la parte trasera de la Mansión donde estaría aparcado el coche.

—Yamato.

—No me hables, Mimi —la acalló.

Él la odiaba. Siguió así el resto de la mañana. Cuando estaban solos, no disimulaba su hostilidad, y cuando estaban rodeados de gente, intentaba mantener una fachada de relación normal.

El señor Hiroaki salió bien de la operación y, cuando Natsuko se ofreció a quedarse con él, éste aceptó, encantado, y mandó al resto de la familia a casa con una dosis de arrogancia. Incluyendo al abuelo Senjun; quien decidió que era hora de partir a China

A pesar de que su suegro mejoró notablemente, los siguientes días fueron un tormento para Mimi. Tanto mental como físicamente.

Yamato se quedaba en la suite de ellos para guardar las apariencias, pero se apartaba de ella en la cama. Tampoco le hablaba cuando estaban solos, excepto de sus respectivas obligaciones.

Incluso se marchaba si veía que ella iba a decirle algo personal. Eso cuando estaba en casa. Lo que no era a menudo.

Yamato siempre había tenido una agenda muy apretada, pero ahora era peor, porque tenía que ocuparse de sus responsabilidades y de las de su padre. Y no podía dejar de lado ninguna de ellas. Siempre había dormido poco, pero ella se preguntaba si en aquel momento dormiría siquiera.

Takeru intervenía de vez en cuando, pero como heredero que era, la mayoría de las decisiones recaían sobre él.

A pesar del rechazo de Yamato, ella lamentaba que él estuviera pasando aquella situación, y deseó muchas veces haber esperado a que terminase todo aquello para haberle planteado el divorcio.

Su petición de divorcio había herido su orgullo y mancillado su ego, y Yamato era incapaz de aguantar una herida así.

Ella hubiera querido explicarle que no era falta de afecto, pero el dolor de su endometriosis y el atontamiento resultante de las medicinas que tomaba para paliarlos le quitaban la energía para hablar de aquello.

Lo único que podía hacer era vivir cada día como le fuera posible.

Muchas noches las pasaba sola, llorando en la cama.

Como había predicho el Michael, los dolores de aquel mes fueron peores que los del anterior. Sus propias obligaciones no desaparecieron por la crisis familiar, sino que aumentaron, y tenía que pasar parte del día en el hospital, donde ponía su mejor cara.

Visitó a su Suegro y se aseguró de que Natsuko no se cansara demasiado cuidando a Hiroaki. Y luego cuando volvía a casa se preocupaba por Yamato.

Una noche se encontró con Yamato cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación del hospital. Lo notó cansado, pero cuando él la vio, se puso la máscara de hombre invencible. —Necesitas descansar —dijo ella en lugar de saludarlo, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

Él la quitó como si su tacto quemara y frunciendo el ceño le dijo: —Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás. Todo el mundo dice que te estás exigiendo demasiado, pero nadie sabe qué hacer.

—No hay nada que hacer. Es mi deber ocuparme de mi empresa mientras mi padre está enfermo.

—Takeru…

—Tiene sus responsabilidades, no solo con Hikari si no con su hijo- dijo con el fin de causarle daño

Ella sintió sus palabras como un puñetazo en su estomago sin embargo decidio ignorarlo y con voz trémula le dijo —todos están preocupados… por ti

Él la miró.

—¿Te pidió alguien de la familia que hablases conmigo?

—Casi todos, de hecho hable con tu abuelo…- pero e la interrumpió antes de continuar

—Me he imaginado que no podía ser genuina preocupación por tu parte.

—Tú me preocupas, Yamato.- dijo con los ojos aborde de las lagrimas

—Claro… —dijo con ironía—. Y ahora, si me disculpas. Tengo sólo veinticinco minutos para estar con mi padre…

—¿Vienes a casa después?

—No.

—Tienes que dormir en algún momento.

—¿Es eso una invitación a tu cama? —preguntó Yamato. Ella puso cara de desagrado involuntariamente al pensar en compartir su cuerpo tan íntimamente mientras tenía tanto dolor.

Yamato la miró con dureza. —Bueno, eso lo dice todo, ¿no?

—No —ella le agarró el brazo antes de que se fuera—. Por favor, Yamato, escúchame.

—No tienes nada que decir que yo quiera oír —respondió él mirando su mano.

Ella sintió una punzada de dolor y se apoyó en la pared.

—De acuerdo. Te veré más tarde —dijo ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por moverse.

* * *

_Espero que les guste este Capitulo, un poquito Hot o mejor dicho bastante, no soy una pornográfica, pero necesitábamos pasión en la novela, ¿que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Bueno, Regular o Malo? digan sin pena, y para los que no sabían que endometriosis, es una enfermedad terrible que les da a las mujeres no les adelanto mas, porque explicare un poquito en los próximos capitulos... bueno ya cambiando de tema devuelvo Firmita a todos, de antemano Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y dejar la firmita, igualmente a los que leen pero no dejan comentarios, ¡Mil Gracias!, ahora si, Regreso Firmitas: _

**Mimimatt26:** _Si a mí también me encanta un Yamato celoso; los celos son necesarios hasta cierto punto para demostrar el amor, bueno así lo veo yo, uff y sé que Mimi sufre mucho, lo se me siento mal pero es que llega así, no sé qué hacer __ espero que este capítulo te guste realmente, y muchas Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia._

**IzzieBlake:** _Me Gusta tu cometarios asertivos hahaha, si yo vi a Natsuko como una posible víctima y ¡POOM! Salio asi, en cuanto a Mimi y Yamato, definitivamente el no habla por orgullo, en cambio ella no dice nada por miedo, mira los papas de ella no han sido los mejores, ansiaron una perfeccion inexistente __ y logrando que ella sea muy insegura, por eso tiene miedo a que el la considere una inútil, por no darle lo mas según ella importante para el... ya dije mucho, por cierto ¡Muchas Gracias por el Regalo! :*_

**Al Shinomori:** _Me alegra tanto que te hayas animado a leer la Nove, y me parece un super detallazo que hayas decidido comentar cada capítulo que he subido, eso definitivamente demuestra que te gusto ufff, ¡Muchas Gracias por dejar Comentario! Gracias por leer, espero que al igual que los otros este capítulo sea de tu agrado. _

**Try To Follow Me:** _Me alegra que no exista rollo, yo me sentí muy mal cuando no te regrese tu firma, eres una de las primeras en apoyar este proyecto, y sentí que si no hacía algo como lo que hice no iba a sentirme mejor __ Gracias por leer y me alegra mucho que te gusto el capítulo._

**Johy Garcia:** _Aún estoy pensando en cómo hacer lo de solidaridad femenina :$ aun pienso una forma para la venganza… lo hago o ¿no? ha es un poco difícil, gracias por pasarte y leer un besote :* _

**Esther:** _¡lo se! Son unos divinos los dos, aun no entiendo como no se dieron cuenta los creadores, merecíamos un romance Mimato, como parte del proceso maduro de nuestra Mimi, :'( que mal… Gracias por comentar :*_

**NNPAF:** ¡_Hey! Extrañe tus cometarios en mis anteriores cap, me pregunte ¿será que ya no le gusta? Pero vino a mí la magnífica explicación muy elocuente del factor Holgazán, me lo imagine a mí también me pasa __ ya cambiando de tema oye tu Narrativa esta genial, disculpa si soy ignorante en el tema, pero has escrito noves? Seria súper genial leer algo escrito por ti __ … Gracias Por pasarte y dejarme tu Comentariote :* un besote._

**Gatita:** _Muchas Gracias por los halagos y seguir la Historia desde el comienzo, yo también lamento mucho no subir capítulos con mucha frecuencia, pero a pesar de las adversidades créeme cuanto te digo que hago mi mejor esfuerzo, para que los capítulos estén listo lo más rápido posible __ realmente estoy Agradecida con tu comentario un abrazo, y espero que este capítulo te guste igual. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Hola! **__Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero realmente se me complico un poco subir el nuevo capítulo pero aquí esta, ya me imagino que todos supieron las buenas nuevas, y es que por muy increíble que sea, nos darán una nueva temporada de Digimon, ¡Oh por Dios! Ver de nuevo a Taichí, Yamato, Mimi, Sora, Joe, Izzie, Takeru e Hikari, es todo un sueño hecho realidad, como desearía que nos regalaran aunque sea un poquito de Mimato, no pido mucho solo un besito uno solito xD bueh… sin más les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Malos Entendidos, que muy muy pronto llegara a su fin _

* * *

_**Digimon no me Pertenece**_

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

Yamato la observó marcharse con una mezcla de rabia e incomprensión. Mimi se comportaba como si su actitud realmente le hiciera daño, pero era ella quien quería el divorcio. Quien le había dicho que lo quería aunque hubieran pasado una noche tan increíble.

Ella lo estaba usando simplemente. Esa idea le hizo más daño que todo lo demás. Estaba que explotaba de rabia, Se alegraba de tener tanto trabajo en aquel momento, porque le daba la oportunidad de descargar la energía generada por sus emociones. No quería que su hermano se preocupase, pero no tenía intención de aminorar su ritmo. Su padre y su empresa lo necesitaban, aunque su esposa no lo hiciera.

* * *

Mimi se despertó con un dolor terrible aquella noche y con la sensación de algo húmedo y pegajoso en sus muslos. Había sangrado.

No era nada nuevo desde que había empezado la endometriosis, pero generalmente, si se levantaba y se cambiaba frecuentemente por la noche, no tenía que preocuparse por ello. Había estado tan cansada cuando se había ido a dormir, que había dormido cuatro horas seguidas.

También se había olvidado de tomar las medicinas para el dolor, recordaba ahora. Intentó levantarse para remediarlo, pero una punzada de dolor la hizo volver a la cama. El menor movimiento le producía una agonía.

Miró hacia la cama. Yamato no estaba allí, por supuesto. Frecuentemente no volvía a la cama hasta la madrugada, si volvía. Había dormido un par de noches en su despacho, pero no lo sabía nadie más que ella. Después de la discusión en el hospital, seguramente volvería hacerlo aquella noche.

El dolor hizo que unas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y mojaran sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor. Si pudiera llegar hasta los calmantes, al menos, pero no podía llegar ni a la mesilla.

Se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama lentamente, pero el dolor la paralizó.

Finalmente, a duras penas, pudo girarse, pero se cayó al suelo. Oyó a alguien, pero intentó concentrarse en la oscuridad. No podía moverse, y apenas adivinaba el contorno de la mesilla. Se la veía más lejos de lo que la había visto desde la cama.

Ella extendió la mano hacia la mesilla, y emitió un gemido de dolor.

—¿Mimi? ¿Qué diablos sucede? —la luz se encendió.

Le hizo daño a los ojos. Estaba caída en el suelo y oyó a Yamato jurar.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —se agachó a su lado y le puso la mano en el hombro—. Estás sangrando. Llamaré a una ambulancia.

—¡No! —ella levantó la mirada—. Necesito los calmantes… En el cajón… —balbuceó. Otra punzada de dolor se apoderó de ella.

—¡Las medicinas no van a detener esta hemorragia!- grito Yamato asustado viéndola retorcerse

—No hace falta. Es el periodo —dijo ella con cara de agonia.

—Es una hemorragia… Yamato agarró el teléfono y ella gritó:

—¡No, por favor! Simplemente, tráeme… —tomó aliento—. La cama… Por favor. Me duele —se puso en posición fetal.

Él dejó el teléfono y luego ella sintió que la tapaban con una manta. Yamato la envolvió con ella y la levantó, pero no la dejó en la cama. Se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Adónde… vas? —preguntó débilmente.

—Al hospital. Puedes ahorrarte la discusión. No voy a llamar a una ambulancia si eso es lo que quieres, pero necesitas un médico.

—Me ha visto un médico. Te he dicho… los calmantes… Los necesito.

—Necesitas mucho más que unos calmantes para el dolor —contestó él sin dejar de caminar.

—Sí. Una operación. Pero no hoy.

—Sí, hoy. Si eso es lo que necesitas, te operarás ahora.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —dijo él, deteniéndose al lado del teléfono.

—No es seguro —lo miró con cara de dolor—. Por favor, necesito las pastillas.

Él la miró achicando los ojos, para luego cambiar su mirada a una que demostraba lo preocupado que estaba por ella—Necesitas un médico.- susurro

—Por favor —le rogó Mimi, desesperada de dolor.

—De acuerdo, pero será mejor que tengas razón en relación a la sangre. No voy a dejarte morir a mi lado, ¿Comprendes?

Caminó con ella nuevamente al dormitorio y la dejó en la cama. Luego buscó las pastillas. Abrió el frasco y sacó dos. Había un vaso de agua al lado de la cama. Lo había dejado allí para tomar la medicina, y luego se había olvidado. Uno de los efectos secundarios de la medicina era justamente su falta de memoria. Ella tenía miedo de tomar demasiados comprimidos y llegar a una sobredosis, lo que explicaba el número de veces que no los tomaba y terminaba con un dolor terrible.

Yamato la ayudó a tomar las pastillas poniéndole un brazo por detrás del hombro, como si ella no pudiera hacerlo sola. Y la verdad era que no podía hacerlo. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar de dolor.

Cuando tomó las pastillas, él apoyó su cabeza en la cama con cuidado.

—¿Cuánto tarda en hacer efecto?

—De veinte a treinta minutos- murmoro la joven tomándose su vientre

—¿Puedo hacer algo más?- pregunto con impotencia.

aun con todo lo abatido que estaba no dejaba de parecerle el hombre más guapo del mundo pensó Mimi —El agua caliente ayuda también.

—¿Beberla o sumergirte?

—Sumergirme… la ducha, también.- Él asintió y desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Ella oyó el ruido del agua. Luego Yamato volvió a aparecer. Estaba desnudo. Ella no lo comprendió, pero no era momento para hacer preguntas.

Ella apenas podía controlar el dolor. Se alegraba de que él no hubiera llamado a un médico. Ella se había molestado en acudir a su amigo Michael a Miami para mantener su secreto, y no quería arriesgarse con un doctor de allí.

—Voy a desvestirte.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella.

Las medicinas estaban haciendo efecto rápidamente, porque las había tomado con el estómago vacío.

Yamato le quitó la manta y la ropa con cuidado. Juró cuando vio sus piernas manchadas de sangre. —¿Estás segura de que esto es sólo sangre del periodo?

—Sí. – susurro la joven apenada

Él agitó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente la levantó de la cama. Aunque lo hizo con extremo cuidado, el movimiento le provocó a ella dolor.

—Esto no puede ser normal, Preciosa_._

—Yo no he dicho que sea normal —murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados.

Curiosamente, él no preguntó qué era.

—Me sorprende…- comento dolida

—¿Qué?- pregunto curioso el rubio

—Que no exijas explicaciones.

—No tienes ni idea del aspecto terrible que tienes, ¿no?

—¿Tengo un aspecto tan terrible? —preguntó Mimi. Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas nuevamente—. ¿Estoy fea?

—Estás enferma, tonta. Estás muy pálida y tienes un aspecto muy débil.- respondio con dulzura

—Tengo dolor.

—Lo sé —dijo él.

Pero debían de ser imaginaciones suyas. ¿Por qué le iba a preocupar su dolor si la odiaba?

No se dio cuenta de adónde iban hasta que no entró en el cuarto de baño con ella y vio el vapor. Comprendió por qué Yamato estaba desnudo también.

Él no la había dejado sola con su dolor, y ella estaba patéticamente agradecida. Yamato le lavó las piernas y dijo: —Hay tanta sangre…

—Empeora cada mes —dijo ella. No se sintió incómoda por estar así con él, a su merced, bajo sus cuidados. Pero, ¿cuántas veces había deseado que él estuviera con ella y la cuidase? Aquellos pensamientos habían estado en el mundo de la fantasía antes, pero ahora eran realidad.

Estuvieron un rato en la ducha y entonces él afirmó: —Creo que ya estás a salvo. La hemorragia ha parado o se ha frenado considerablemente.

—Me viene como a trompicones.

Yamato fue con ella a la bañera. Entró con ella en brazos. —No puedes bañarte sola en este estado.

—Sólo pienso estar tumbada aquí.

—Y lo estarás. En mis brazos.

Ella no discutió y se dejó hacer. Debería haberse sentido culpable por dejar que él la cuidase como lo hacía con todo el mundo, pero no lo hizo. Se sentía bien en sus brazos, bajo su cuidado. Cuando el dolor cedió y ella se sintió mejor, Mimi se relajó. —Esto es agradable —dijo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí —suspiró ella—. Pero voy a tener que salir pronto.

—¿Por qué?

—Puedo empezar a sangrar otra vez.

Él suspiró.

—Hemos convenido en que esto no es un periodo normal.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Intenté decírtelo en el avión de regreso de Nueva York, pero no quisiste escucharme.

Era una acusación, no una respuesta. Pero todavía le dolía la reacción que había tenido él entonces.

—No lo recuerdo. ¿Cuándo intentaste contarme lo de tu hemorragia y tu dolor?

—Cuando quise contarte por qué tenemos que poner fin a nuestro matrimonio. Pero luego me dijiste que tú querías divorciarte, y me pareció que ya no importaba —dijo Mimi, angustiada.

Yamato se puso tenso. Ella lo notó en su propio cuerpo, tan unido al suyo. —¿Este es el motivo por el que me pediste el divorcio? ¿Por este dolor y esta hemorragia?

—En cierto modo, sí.

—Explícamelo.

—¿Ya no tengo un aspecto tan terrible? —preguntó ella con una pizca de su viejo sentido del humor.

—Te noto la voz tan cansada… que apenas puedes estar despierta. Y yo debería dejar esto hasta mañana, pero no puedo.

—Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas Matt —admitió Mimi. Quería que la verdad saliera a la superficie. Quería que él dejara de mirarla como si ella lo hubiera vendido al enemigo —Tengo endometriosis.

—¿Qué es eso?

Ella intentó hacer una descripción médica. —Es una enfermedad ligada a mi ciclo menstrual.

—Eso me lo he figurado.

—Sí, bueno, yo no soy médico. No me resulta fácil explicar una enfermedad.

—Te pido disculpas. No debí ser tan sarcastico.

—Está bien —ella se alegró de que él no la estuviera mirando a los ojos.

—Yo… Mmm…- no sabía cómo explicarle su situación

—¿Qué te causa el dolor?

—En términos clínicos, es algo así como que el tejido de mi útero encuentra vía libre para adherirse a otras zonas de mi pelvis… Bueno, puede irse a otros lugares, pero no es habitual…

—_¿_qué cosa_? _—preguntó él, sorprendido.

—¿Te dieron educación sexual en el colegio?

—En las escuelas públicas de Japan se imparte ese tipo de educación durante los últimos años.

—¿Y tú fuiste a una escuela pública?

—Sí, por supuesto. Si es buena para la gente común, es suficientemente buena para nosotros.

—Esa no es la actitud general de la gente con la que te codeas.- dijo ella con cierto sarcasmo

—Somos únicos.

—Absolutamente.

—Pero ya está bien del sistema educativo, explícame lo de ese tejido.

—Bueno, iba a decir, ¿recuerdas el sistema reproductor de la mujer?

—Sí, por supuesto…

—Bien. Imagínate pequeños puntos de tejido fuera en el conducto de Falopio, o en los ovarios… o en las paredes de la vagina…

—¿Quieres decir que tienes tejido en todos esos sitios?

—Sí.- saco sus pies levemente del agua

Yamato juró.

Ella suspiró. —Podría ser peor. En realidad soy afortunada. -Pero no era tan afortunada como las mujeres que no tenían las complicaciones añadidas de la esterilidad, pensó ella.

—¿Así que esa lesión causa dolor?

—Son adherencias. Se llenan de sangre durante el periodo menstrual. No tiene dónde ir y por eso causa dolor, mucho dolor —agregó Mimi.

—Este dolor… ¿hace difícil hacer el amor?- pregunto dudoso

Ella asintió y sus ojos amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas

—¿Es ése el motivo por el que me has estado rechazando en estos meses?

—Sí.- contesto con la voz quebrada

El la abrazo, y beso sus cabellos castaños ahora mojados—No comprendo lo del divorcio. Me imagino que sabes que, si me hubieras contado lo del dolor, yo no te habría pedido sexo.- respondió el un poco asombrado por la opinión que tenía ella de el

—Sí, lo sé.- Pero ella sabía ahora que sin sexo ella no valía nada para él. Es posible que él hubiera seguido casado con ella, pero no habría sido feliz.

—¿Por qué el divorcio?

—Mi médico dice que entre el treinta y el cuarenta por ciento de las mujeres que tienen endometriosis son estériles.- dijo sin mas cerrando los ojos y limpiándose las lagrimas que escapaban de los mismos

Él dejó escapar una exhalación. —Lo que quiere decir que entre el sesenta y el setenta por ciento de las mujeres que la tienen no lo son.

—Yo no soy una de ellas.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?- respondió consternado

—El médico me ha dicho que no había casi ninguna posibilidad de que concibiera sin reproducción asistida, y aun así, no habría garantías.

—Pero te hicieron pruebas de fertilidad antes de casarnos.

—La endometriosis no se puede predecir. Ni siquiera saben qué la causa. No hay nada que indique en una prueba que pueda desarrollarse antes de que aparezca. Los médicos no tenían forma de saber que la desarrollaría, y menos las consecuencias para un embarazo.

—¿Y el médico está seguro de que afecta a tu capacidad reproductora?

—Sí. Es la causa del cincuenta por ciento de la esterilidad femenina.-Lo que no decían las estadísticas era la devastación emocional que eso causaba. Las estadísticas no eran nada hasta que se las aplicaba a un caso particular, de carne y hueso, en que la vida de una mujer se veía destrozada por la enfermedad.

—Evidentemente, muchas mujeres tienen este problema.

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo empezó?

—No estoy segura. Michael dice que la píldora suele ser una forma de controlarla. Puede haber empezado en cualquier momento de nuestro matrimonio, o incluso antes, pero yo no lo sabía, porque yo tenía dolores de menstruación a menudo. No pensaba que fuera algo diferente.

— ¿Quién es Michael? Además las pruebas que te…

—Michael es mi doctor en Miami , y ya te he dicho, no hay forma de saberlo.

—O sea que puedes haberlo tenido todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero generalmente se desarrolla a partir de los veintitantos años.

—Comprendo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que la sufrías?

—Por el dolor.

—Lo siento tanto- contesto algo frutrado pasándose su mano por su cabello humedo

—Yo también. Después de dejar la píldora, empecé a sangrar más y a tener más dolor.

—Pero tu no me dijiste nada…- la acuso el

—No era un peso que tuvieras que llevar tú.- Respondió sin más la castaña

—¿Cómo dices eso? Yo soy tu esposo.- se acomodo el para que ella lo viera a los ojos

—Pero yo soy responsable de mí misma.

Ella le explicó el proceso que había seguido, como tuvo que ir a las citas, someterse a varios estudios que la hicieron sentir terriblemente incómoda para que luego le dieran el terrible diagnóstico, y aunque no se lo dijo ella deseaba que el estuviera allí con ella le tendiera su mano y le dijera que todo estaría bien

—¿Y no dijiste nada a nadie?- pregunto asombrado

—Así me han educado.

Él se quedó en estado shock ante su respuesta.

—¿Y te han dado un diagnóstico fiable?

—Sí.- respondio con voz cansada la ojos miel

—Mimi…

—Hmmm…

—No estás prestando atención…

—Las pastillas me dan sueño. Quiero irme a dormir ahora.

Yamato no tuvo que oírla decirlo dos veces. La levantó de la bañera y se ocupó de ella como si fuera una niña. La secó y la vistió teniendo cuidado de que estuviera preparada para un sangrado nocturno. Luego la dejó en la cama.

—Las mantas ya no tienen sangre —dijo ella, sorprendida.

—Le dije al personal doméstico que las cambiasen mientras estábamos en la bañera. - Pero ella estaba demasiado atontada y no podía seguir la conversación. Y se quedó dormida en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

* * *

Yamato miró el informe del detective. No había nada nuevo, sobre todo después de las revelaciones de Mimi de la noche anterior.

Ahora él lo sabía todo. No había otro hombre, ni le había sido infiel, ni quería cambiar su vida por algo mejor. Ella tenía una enfermedad que afectaba a una de cada diez mujeres de entre veinticinco y cuarenta años. Y él no sabía nada de ella.

Mimi quería divorciarse de él porque tenía aquella enfermedad que hacía que tuviera pocas probabilidades de ser fértil. Ella no veía esperanza para el futuro de ellos, pero él se negaba a ello. No la dejaría marchar.

Pero no era tan fácil. Mimi era muy cabezota. Y había decidido que su matrimonio tenía que terminar porque ella no podía darle un heredero.

Aunque él intentase convencerla de que no veía las cosas así, sería capaz de dejarlo por el bien de la Dinastia.

Se tomaba muy seriamente su deber con su familia. Se había pasado varios meses ocultando su dolor y su excesiva hemorragia para proteger a los suyos de especulaciones y comentarios sobre su salud. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpido como para pensar que Mimi tuviera una aventura.

Aun si hubiera sido capaz de enamorarse, era demasiado consciente de su deber como para hacer algo que comprometiera su posición.

Lo que debería hacerle sentir bien. Pero no lo hacía. Sin ir más lejos, ella no había querido seguir hablando aquella mañana, porque había querido visitar a su padre antes de cumplir con otras obligaciones.

Y cuando él había insistido en que estaba enferma, y que era mejor que se quedara a descansar, había contestado:

—Llevo meses enferma, y no me he quedado nunca en la cama.

—Quizás deberías haberlo hecho.

—¡Y esto de un hombre que me echa un rapapolvo por cancelar mis obligaciones e ir a verlo a Nueva York!

Aquello le iba a pesar toda la vida, pensó él. —No sabía lo que estaba en juego.

—No había nada en juego.

—¿Puedes decir eso cuando me has pedido el divorcio?

—Puedo decir eso porque sé que es verdad. El momento que elegí para decirte la verdad fue inoportuno. Debería haber esperado a que volvieras.

—No, deberías haberme contado lo de tu enfermedad en cuanto empezó. -Y antes de pedirle el divorcio, pensó él.

—No estabas en casa para contártelo —dijo ella con inesperada rabia—. No durante el periodo. Te molestabas en hacer tus viajes de negocios cuando yo no estaba disponible sexualmente.

Ella lo dijo como si no hubiera sido más que un objeto sexual.

—No es así.

—Lo es. Lo has estado haciendo prácticamente desde el principio de nuestro matrimonio.

—Pero no ha sido porque te considerase un objeto sexual.

Lo había organizado así cuando había notado que Mimi se sentía incómoda teniendo relaciones durante su periodo. Él la deseaba siempre, así que la mejor solución había sido alejarse de la tentación.

—Me tengo que marchar —dijo Mimi.

Pero él no quiso dejarlo así.

—No siempre estaba de viaje durante tus periodos. Podrías habérmelo dicho, pero decidiste ocultármelo.

—No me lo pusiste difícil, ¿no?

—¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?

—Ultimamente juras mucho —dijo ella.

—Y tú me has estado mintiendo durante meses.

—Ocultando cosas, no es lo mismo. Pregúntale a un político.

—Pero tú no eres un político. Eres mi esposa.

Ella se puso una chaqueta corta que hacía juego con su falda.

—Soy la esposa del empresario mas importante de japon, y en los tiempos que corren, es lo mismo que ser un político.

—Eres mi esposa. Nuestra relación está primero.

—¿Como en Nueva York?

—Tu visita fue una sorpresa para mí.

Ella abrió la puerta y lo miró, desafiante. —No te has enterado de nada en lo concerniente a mí, Yamato. Sólo ves lo que quieres ver. Conmigo has sido miope. Sólo ves lo conveniente y desprecias todo lo demás. El tratar de reescribir nuestra corta historia para que convenga a mis sentimientos o a tu orgullo no va a cambiar la realidad.

—Creí que eras feliz siendo mi esposa. -Al menos eso había pensado él hasta hacía pocos meses.

—Lo era. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me fuera tan fácil ocultarte mi enfermedad. ¿Por qué ha sido tan fácil, Yamato? ¿Por qué no he sido lo suficientemente importante para ti como para darte cuenta de que algunos meses no me tenía en pie?

Él no tenía respuesta. Sintió una opresión en su corazón.

En ese momento, ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

No hizo más preguntas, ni más escenas. Tuvo una salida digna. Algo que sabía hacer bien.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí! Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo me costó mucho, realmente espero que les guste, estoy un poquito apuradita por eso no puedo devolver las firmas de forma individual, lo lamento mucho perooo… de todas formas mil gracias a todas por leer el intento de novela, gracias __**Mimimatt26, Try to Follow Me, Esther y Johy Garcia**__, gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos, un besotee_


End file.
